Lo que una bruja quiere
by Sam245
Summary: COMPLETO Lily nunca conoció a su papa, y para hacerlo tuvo que cruzar la mitad del mundo. Pero cuando llega se da cuenta que no estan fácil como ella pensaba, pero con lo que no contaba es que iba a encontrar a los merodeadoresfieles amigos y amores, BASA
1. La razón de mi vida

_Lo que una bruja quiere._

_1.-La razón de mi vida._

_-Mi nombre es Liliana Evans, nací en la ciudad de Nueva York_- se escuchaba un voz- _he vivido toda mi vida con mi mamá en un 5to piso del barrio chino. Siempre hemos sido las 2, yo y Libby, pero cada año en mi cumpleaños, yo pedía un deseo._

_Que alguien más estuviera ahí_- todo esto era pensado por una pequeña que acababa de cumplir 5 años, la cual se encontraba pegando una fotografía que había sido tomada ese día en un pequeño libro de cuero- _Y cada año cuando no llegaba yo le pedía a mi mama que me contara el mismo cuento_

_-Nunca te cansas de éste verdad_- dijo Libby mientras abrazaba a su hija de 5 años- **_Había una vez una cantante joven, muy moderna llamada Lobby, que un día decidió ir y ver el mundo. Lo que no sabía era que en los desiertos de Marruecos, el destino la esperaba- _**contaba mientras recordaba como una joven rubia se despedía de un camión, pero por estar viendo otras cosas se cayó por la montaña, pero afortunadamente fue protegida por un joven moreno muy guapo

**_Y él se llamaba Henry_**-continuó la mama- **_se enamoraron locamente, apasionadamente e inevitablemente y los casó el jefe de una tribu beduina- dijo mientras recordaba como en un desierto dos jóvenes eran casados por un señor pequeño con un turbante de colores haciendo movimientos extraños._**

**_Henry la llevó a Inglaterra a conocer a su familia y a casarse de verdad, pero el destino ya no fue tan amable. Ella definitivamente no era lo que ellos esperaban_**- dijo mientras recordaba como 2 jóvenes bajaban de un deportivo rojo, la chava venía usando unas botas cafés de terciopelo, una minifalda de mezclilla, una blusa transparente que dejaba ver su brassier azul turquesa.

_**Pero cuando el padre de Henry murió de repente Libby sabía que a Henry la vida le iba a cambiar ya que ahora era Lord Dashwood, y a Lobby le faltaba mucho para ser una dama**_

-**_Henry ya lo sabe todo_**- le decía el asesor de Henry a Libby mientras le daba sus maletas- **_si ama a Henry tiene que irse- le dijo mientras la metía a un taxi_**

-**_Creo que tienes que ver esto- _**le decía el asesor a Henry- por lo visto haya otro

_**Así que aunque se le partió el corazón ella comprendió que lo tenía que dejar. Pero unos meses después, el destino le dio su mejor regalo…**_

Una nena preciosa llamada Liliana Evans

-Que sueñes con los angelitos- dijo Libby mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Lily- Te quiero

-Te quiero ma

-NO puedo creer que hoy cumpliste 15 años- dijo Libby mientras salía del cuarto

Lily al ver que su mama salía del cuarto dijo- Que sueñes con los angelitos Henry.

* * *

Cuando cumplí 17 años, mamá y yo tuvimos que trabajar pero ahí fue cuando mi historia empezó de verdad

-¿Viene a entregar algo?- pregunto un guardia en la entraba de un jardín precioso

-Sí- dijo Libby feliz- como 3 horas de rock´n roll diluido y una mesera que llega muy tarde- dijo mientras Lily salía de la parte de atrás de la camioneta mientras se colocaba las botas correctamente- ¿Me puedo estacionar?

-Si allá- dijo el guardia señalando un espacio libre

* * *

Lily se encontraba recogiendo vasos cuando escucho a la novia quejarse

-¿Cómo me pudo hacer esto¡Es nuestra boda¿Dónde esta?

-¿Cómo quieres que yo sepa?- contesto enojado su papá

Lily sin tomarle atención siguió caminando pero en su camino se le atravesó un pie, cosa que causa su caída. Lily quería ver de quien era ese pie y se dio cuenta que era del novio. Así que decidió ponerle un pedazo de hielo

-¡Discúlpame¡Vamos grandulón, despierta!- al momento en que el novio sintió el pedazo de hielo empezó a bailar en la pista de hielo de una forma muy chistosa y Libby al ver que su hija estaba detrás de todo empezó a tocar canciones de ese estilo

* * *

-Todos despejen la pista por favor- dijo Libby casi al final de la fiesta- la novia y su padre quieren compartir un baile especial

Lily al ver como bailaban la novia con su padre se puso muy triste, cosa que aumento al ver como otras parejas se acercaban a bailar.

Cuando termino la fiesta, todas las meseras se encontraban recogiendo todos los artículos, Lily era la encargada de recoger los saleros. Cuando Libby la encontró le dijo

-Ya se, te vi la cara

- No quiero hablar de eso- dijo Lily tristemente- cada vez que trabajamos en una boda veo el baile del padre e hija. Y no puedo evitar pensar que yo nunca podré hacer eso. Crees que estas haciendo lo correcto separándome de él…

-Mi vida- dijo Libby- no quería que acabaras herida como yo

- Tú lo dejaste a él ¿Te acuerdas?- dijo Lily enojada

-Pero él no tomó un avión y vino a buscarme

-Quizá- dijo Lily enojada- hubiera venido si hubiera sabido de mí existencia

-No es tan sencillo- dijo Lily cansadamente

-¿Por qué no entiendes?- dijo Lily desesperada- siento que me falta la mitad de mí. Sin la otra mitad ¿Cómo puedo saber quién soy en realidad?

-Lils- dijo su mama cariñosamente- conocer a alguien porque tiene tu ADN no es la respuesta, lo importante es conocer uno mismo. Ven, vamos a robarnos unas sobras. La lasaña parece rica. Te quiero un montón de peces suecos

- Yo te quiero un montón de M&M rojos- dijo Lily tristemente

* * *

En la noche cuando Lily y Libby se encontraban en su casa, Lily empezó a buscar información sobre su papa en internet, así que al ver la foto de su papa decidió irse a buscarlo.

A la mañana siguiente Lily guardó en una mochila su libro de fotos, unas cuantas piezas de ropa, su pasaporte y su boleto de avión. Al salirse de su casa Lily sintió mucha nostalgia, pero al ver un taxi se le olvido todo

-Taxi- grito Lily

-¿A dónde señorita?- pregunto el señor amablemente

-Al aeropuerto JFK

* * *

Cuando Libby se dio cuenta que Lily no estaba en casa se pudo muy triste y empezó a llorar, pero después se acordó que cuando su hija se iba de la casa dejaba un mensaje, así que empezó a buscar por toda la casa, hasta que al final se dio cuenta que había un mensaje en la grabadora

-Pensé que quizás debía tomarme 1 año- se escucho en la grabadora- antes de la universidad para descubrir que hacer de mi vida. Pero en lo profundo, creo que siempre he sabido que lo que necesito más que nada en el mundo es encontrarlo, encontrar a mi papa.

Mamá siempre dijiste que yo debía escribir el resto de mi historia, pero tu has estaba escribiendo mi historia, creo que ahora me toca a mí.

* * *

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola ") a todos:

POR FIN LO LOGRE, después de tanto tiempo que les había dicho que iba a poner esta historia, lo hice, me siento feliz. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el comienzo, ustedes saben que me encanta que me digan como ven la historia, que es lo que les gusta y que no les gusta.

Así que espero sus reviews, y también espero que lean mis otras historias.


	2. ¿Conocerlo? o ¿No?

_Lo que una bruja quiere._

_2.- ¿Conocerlo? Ó ¿No?_

Después de un viaje de 6 horas, Lily se encontraba sentada en uno de los famosos autobuses de dos pisos, originarios de Inglaterra. A Lily le encantaba lo que veía- _Esta ciudad es genial, es la mejor del mundo. Pero primero tengo que ubicarme así que, ah ya se_- Lily vio a un señor con un mapa de la ciudad así que decidió pedírselo. Después de muchas vueltas y perdidas, Lily llego a un pequeño bar, mugroso que se llamaba "El Caldero Chorreante"- _esta no puede ser la entrada al mundo mágico_- pensaba Lily al ver el pequeño Lily- _el Estados Unidos es muy, MUY diferente_- pero estos pensamiento no le duraron a Lily ya que de pronto empezó a llover, así que no tenía opción, se metió al pequeño bar.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que era pequeño y muy oscuro, pero eso no impedía que hubiera mucha gente. Lily estaba impresionada ya que en ese lugar no solo había humanos si no también otras criaturas, pero de pronto empezó a escuchar música. Para ser más exactos una guitarra, y a alguien que trataba de componer una canción.

Lily al ver quien era el responsable de tan magnifico sonido se quedo muda, el dueño de esta guitarra era el hombre más guapo que había visto en toda su vida. Estaba sentado en la barra con su guitarra, tenía el pelo negro, un poco largo, de piel apiñonada, por lo que se veía tenia un muy buen cuerpo, usaba lentes, lo único que no veía bien era el color de sus ojos, y de pronto escucho que decía- No, no así no va

-Sonó muy bien- contesto Lily embobada viendo los ojos azules que poseía el joven

-Gracias- contesto viendo a Lily

-¿Es una Gibson J200?- pregunto Lily refiriéndose a su guitarra

-Si- contesto asombrado el joven- ¿Eres música?

-No- contesto Lily- pero vivo con una

-Ah- contesto desanimado el joven

-Mi mama- dijo Lily al ver la cara del joven

-Ah- respondió el joven en un tono de alegría-James Potter-Dijo mientras le tendía la mano a Lily

-Liliana Evans- respondió mientras le daba la mano

- Entonces- dijo James mientras sacaba un pequeño letrero que decía Recepción- ¿te vas a registrar?

-¿Trabajo de día?- pregunto divertida Lily

-Uno de muchos- contesto honestamente James- ya sabes, la vida del músico desconocido- dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Lily y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea mientras la tomaba de la mano- ven te enseñare el hotel

-La cocina está allá-dijo James mientras señalaba el final de un largo pasillo- la sala esta por el pasillo, el perro y hueso no funciona y no hay montacargas

-¿Qué?- pregunto Lily con cara de desconcierto

-El te-le-fo-no- dijo James en forma como si no entendiera Lily- no sirve. Ascensor, NO

Y de pronto salio una joven del baño y de pronto grito- El lu esta libre- Lily al escuchar esta expresión se quedo muy extrañada y le pregunto a James

-¿Quién es lu?

James al escuchar esta pregunta le dio muchísima risa, pero decidió aguantarse para no hacer sentir peor a Lily- Vas a tomarlo con calma ¿ok?- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano

-Tu que no pierdes tiempo Prongs- se escucho que decían- terminas con una y ya te estas buscando a otra

-Sirius haz el favor de callarte- dijo James un poco enojado a un joven que estaba a su espalda, el cual pudo apreciar Lily era un poco más alto que James, tenía el pelo negro, ojos azules y un buen cuerpo. Pero este joven venia acompañado por otro joven, el cual era un poco más bajo que James de pelo castaño, ojos cafés y también tenía un muy buen cuerpo.

-No Prongs, no lo puedes negar- dijo el joven de pelo castaño

-Remus tu no- dijo James cansadamente

Lily al ver toda esta escena le dio mucha risa y por más que trataba de aguantar la risa, llego un momento en que no pudo aguantarla así que soltó una enorme carcajada. Los jóvenes al notar la risa de Lily se le quedaron viendo con cara de ¿Qué le pasa a esta loca?

- Estas bien- le pregunto el joven al cual James le había llamado Sirius

-Si- dijo Lily divertida- perdón pero no pude contenerme, se me hace muy divertido todo esto

-Sirius- dijo James al joven que le había preguntado a Lily- ella es Liliana Evans una huésped

-Mucho gusto- dijo educadamente Sirius- ¿Te molesta que te llame pelirroja?- pero antes de que Sirius recibiera una respuesta dijo- Que bueno porque no me gusta decir todo un nombre completo tu sabes…

-Sirius- interrumpió James sin recibir alguna respuesta

-Es mucho más fácil llamar a alguien por un apodo porque…

-SIRIUS- grito James- Cállate

-Sabes no tienes que gritarme Prongs- dijo Sirius un poco sentido- solo tenias que decirme que me callara

- Sirius te lo dije- contesto James un poco harto por la actitud de su amigo- pero bueno como te decía Lily, el es Remus Lupin- dijo señalando al joven de pelo castaño

-Mucho gusto- dijo Remus alegre

-El gusto es mío- dijo Lily alegre- por lo que veo se llevan muy bien ustedes tres

-Si- contesto alegre Sirius- digo nos conocemos desde que entramos al colegio a los 11

-Que buena onda- contesto Lily animada- ¿En que colegio estudiaron?

-En Howgarts- contesto Remus

-¿En serio?- pregunto Lily incrédulamente

-Si- contesto alegre James- ¿Por qué?

-He escuchado mucho sobre ese colegio- contesto Lily- de hecho lo catalogan como uno de los mejores en el mundo y por eso me hubiera encantado estudiar en él, sabes son muy afortunados

-No sabia que tan importante era Howgarts- dijo James impresionado

-Yo tenía idea, pero no a tales magnitudes- dijo Remus

-¿Cómo? -dijo Sirius- ¿Tu no estudiaste en Howgarts?

-No- dijo Lily- yo soy de Estados Unidos, para serles más precisos de Nueva York, así que yo estudie en el Instituto de Magia Salem

-Pero ese también es muy buen colegio- contesto Remus- según lo que escuche es el mejor de EU

-Si lo se- dijo Lily- y es genial, pero ya saben, pero me hubiera gustado

-Bueno mejor cambiamos de tema- dijo Sirius alegre

- ¿Y que haces en Londres, Lily?-pregunto James

-Bueno de hecho- empezó Lily, pero antes de que pudiera terminar empezó a escuchar

-Lord Henry Dashwood- dijo un reportero mientras salía la foto de un señor saludando a las cámaras- anunció hoy que dejara su asiento en la cámara de Lores para buscar su elección como plebeyo

-¿Por qué el haber nacido Lord debe darme el derecho a regir destinos?- decía Lord Dashwood- yo sólo quiero el poder…

-Mi papa- dijo Lily señalando la televisión

-Que me de el electorado- continuo Lord Dashwood- Por eso me he postulado como candidato

-Lord Dashwood- continuo el reportero- quien se casará con Glynnis Payne- mientras salía una foto de una señora que parecía mucho más grande que el Lord- en presencia de la Reina, también heredara una hijastra la adorable Petunia Payne- decían mientras salía en la en la televisión una fotografía de una joven alta y delgada de pelo rubio- Su sorpresivo anuncio sacudió a todo Westminster. El Lord parece ser ahora una fuerza política imparable.

* * *

-Admito que cuando sugeriste renunciar a tu asiento de lord empecé a dudar de tu cordura- dijo un señor que parecía tener unos 60 años, pero a pesar de eso demostraba tener una gran responsabilidad y además gran experiencia en eso, y esta persona respondía al nombre de Kevin y era el asesor político de Lord Henry Dashwood - pero no, esto es dinamita política

-Se puede hacer lo correcto y aun así ganar- dijo Henry mientras revisaba unos papeles

-Las últimas encuestas nos sitúan 6 puntos arriba- dijo uno de los asesores que había en la sala- Todo gracias a ti Henry.

* * *

-No se si pueda hacer esto- dijo Lily mientras se encontraba caminado por una de las calles de Londres acompañada de James, Sirius y Remus.

-Lily es tu papa- dijo Remus- tienes derecho a estar con él.

-O al menos conocerlo- completo James

-Además-dijo Sirius- pelirroja, atravesaste la mitad del mundo para verlo. No puedes echarte para atrás

-Pero ya tiene una familia- dijo Lily triste

- NO- dijo James- VA a tener una familia

-Además- dijo Remus- ellas no son nada él

- En cambio tu si eres su familia- dijo Sirius- eres su hija

-Pero ya vieron que son elegante y sofisticadas- dijo Lily- a ver ¿Por qué habría de interesarse en mi?

-No digas tonterías Lily- dijo Remus

- Remus tiene razón- dijo James- yo creo que la pregunta sería ¿Por qué no habría de interesarse por ti?

-Por favor James- dijo Lily cansadamente- se realista

-Soy realista Lily- dijo James seriamente- eres una persona genial, tienes un carácter magnifico

-Además eres su hija- termino Remus

-La sangre llama pelirroja- dijo Sirius- tu crees que no va a sentir algo raro cuando te vea

- Exacto- dijo James alegre- el mismo se va a dar cuenta, por favor inténtalo

-Es que no es tan sencillo como pensaba- dijo Lily tristemente- quizá debería irme a casa y dejar que siga con su vida

-Lily- dijo Remus tomándola de las manos- por ahí alguien me dijo que la vida no es fácil, pero a pesar de todos los problemas que nos cause tener que afrontar y vivirla con la mejor cara

-Es diferente- dijo Lily- de seguro te lo dijieron por pequeños problemas no por problemas de este tamaño

-Cree que cuando me lo dijeron tenía un problema mucho más grande que el tuyo- dijo Remus seriamente- de hecho no tiene solución pero trato de vivir con él, y ¿sabes por que?

-No

-Por que luche y creí en mi- dijo Remus

-No dejes que tus sueños de vengan abajo mejor lucha porque se hagan realidad- dijo James

-Los chicos tienen razón- dijo Sirius alegre- entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a luchar por conocer a mi padre

* * *

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola ") a todos:

¿Que les parecio el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y sino por favor no duden en decírmelo. ¿Cómo les parecio la participación de los merodeadores? (bueno de la mayoría por que no pienso meter en mis fics al maldito traidor de Peter), espero que les haya gustado, ya que como no están en la película tuve que sacármela de la manga, prometo poner más a los merodeadores (a los 3).

Muchísimas gracias por los 2 reviews que me dejaron, los cuales fueron de:

-myca

-leilawood

Bueno espero sus reviews diciéndome que les gusta y que no les gusta, en verdad me harían muy felices.:)


	3. Un sueño hecho realidad

_Lo que una bruja quiere._

_3.- Un sueño hecho realidad_

Era el segundo día que Lily estaba en Londres, así que decidió ir a buscar a su papa, así que para eso se levantó temprano y decidió ir a la casa Dashwood. Cuando llegó se dio cuenta que había policías a la entrada de la casa, y el que se encontraba en ese momento, le dijo amablemente a Lily

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

-La verdad –dijo Lily-no, pero gracias

Lily se le había ocurrido una mejor idea, pero para eso tenía que encontrar la forma de entrar por la parte de atrás de la casa. Ya que encontró una pared, la cual se le hizo fácil treparse.

* * *

-Muchísimas gracias, Ciao- decía Glynnis por el teléfono, para después dirigirse a su única hija- no olvidaste lo de Lady Wrightwood ¿Verdad Petunia?

-Ah

-Nos esta patrocinando para el Palco Real en Ascot, tenemos que ir

-Yo creía que casarte con Henry iba a ser más fácil todo

-La boda no será hasta dentro de 5 semanas-dijo Glynnis- tenemos que guardar las apariencias. Mira lo que le pasó a Olivia Dixon por irse a China

-¿Quién es Olivia Dixon?- pregunto petunia extrañada

-Exactamente

* * *

Para Lily siempre escalar paredes, árboles o alguna otra cosa, siempre se le había hecho muy fácil, y esta no era la excepción. El único problema que se presento fue que al momento de tratar de subir la bolsa, esta se quedo atorada y la única manera de hacerlo fue jalándola, pero Lily la jaló demasiado fuerte, cosa que ocasiono que Lily se cayera de espaldas.

-¿Viste Eso?- pregunto petunia toda asustada

-¿Qué?

- Un ave gigantesca cayéndose de ese muro

-Estas alucinando

* * *

Lily al notar que ya estaba adentro de la casa, se puso muy feliz, así que empezó a recorrer los jardines pero siempre tratando que no la vieran.

Mientras tanto Glynnis estaba empezando a desayunar, pero al momento de lograr pasar los huevos dijo- Estos huevos están congelados, cuando yo lleve esta casa despediré a los sirvientes inútiles

-Tendrás que vértelas con la vieja loca- dijo Petunia

-¿han visto mis tijera de jardín? Parece que la vieja loca olvidó dónde las puso- dijo la abuela de Lily

-Buenos Días, Buenos Días mamá- dijo mientras le daba un beos en el cachete- ¿Durmieron todos bien?

-Ahahahahah-Grito Petunia-Hay alguien afuera ¡Y no estoy alucinando!

-Es un fotógrafo de la prensa- dijo Glynnis mientras esta se arreglaba el cabello

-¡Percy llama a la policía!- le ordeno Lord Dashwood- ¡No tolerare un circo aqi!-mientras salía al jardín a buscar a la persona

Lily corría y corría pero simplemente los jardines era muy grandes para ella en la cual decidió meterse pero dentro de esa puerta estaba Lord Dashwood

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo Henry mientras a garraba a Lily por el brazo

-¡Es usted!- dijo Lily sorprendida

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienen que espiar para ver que aquí no hay nada?

-Esta malentendiendo- dijo Lily un poco asustada

-Díselo a la policía- dijo Henry mientras metía a Lily a la casa.

* * *

-¡El verdadero escándalo es como están explotando a los jóvenes¡Siéntate y dime quién te mandó¿The Sun¿The Daily Star?- decía Lord Dashwood muy enojado- Dios Mío, no puedes tener más de 17 años. Toma tu foto y vete

-Yo ya tengo una foto tuya- dijo Lily tímidamente

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Glynnis al entrar junto con Petunia y la Abuela, a la habitación donde se encontraban todos. Mientras que Lily le daba una foto a Henry en la cual se encontraba en un mercado y claramente se veía que había sido tomada hacia bastante tiempo.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?- dijo Henry al ver la foto

-Me la dio Lilbby

-La cantante que conociste en un camello- dijo Glynnis asustada

-¿Por qué te iba la iba a dar?- pregunto Henry extrañado

-Para que supiera como era mi padre- dijo Lily. Al escuchar esta confesión todos reaccionaron de forma diferente Henry se quedo estático, sin palabras. Mientras que Glynnis y Petunia gritaron como histéricas. Y la abuela simplemente se quedo callada.

-Mi nombre es Liliana Evans- continuo Lily- soy hija de Libby y según esto- dijo enseñando un papel-también soy su hija

-¡Por el amor de Dios!- grito histérica Glynnis

-Parece que la pasaste mejor en Marruecos de lo que contaste- dijo sarcásticamente Petunia.

-Yo, yo, no- empezó a tartamudear Henry- no, esto es imposible. Debe de ser un error

-Exactamente-dijo Glynnis al salir de su asombro y desesperación- un error. Un papel no prueba nada seguro que la tal Libby escribió el nombre del primer hombre que se le ocurrió

Lily al escuchar semejante tontería contesto- Hasta donde yo sé, ella sólo ha pensado en usted- dijo viendo fijamente a Henry

-¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado, un segundo?- dijo Libby enojada- ¿Henry? no le vas a creer ¿verdad?

-Quizá no debería haber venido- dijo Lily al ver las reacciones de todos los presentes- Se nota que fue un gran shock para usted. Yo estoy alterada y lo sé, desde que tenía 5- Lily se puso a pensar un poco en lo que dijo y decidió rectificar- alterada en un buen sentido, he soñado con esto toda mi vida, aunque no con esa entrada. Me imaginaba algo más elegante, ahora veo que quizá fue un error- termino Lily y dándose la vuelta para irse al hotel

-Disculpa- dijo Henry alcanzándola- ¿Tú has sabido de esto toda tu vida?

-Si

-Muy bien-intervino la abuela para evitar una discusión mayor- ya que aclaramos eso ¿Y si nos tomamos un té con un pastel de frutas?

-¿Y tu mamá no tuvo la decencia de decirme?- dijo Henry bastante alterado

-¿Qué pasó con la teoría del error que teníamos hace un minuto?- dijo espantada Glynnis

Lily al ver que no iba a ser bien recibida decidió irse

-Un momento cariño- dijo la abuela antes de que se fuera-Henry, ay se que esto fue un shock, pero no puedes dejar que se vaya. Al menos no hasta llegar al fondo de esto

-¿Llamo a un hotel, señora- dijo Percy el mayordomo de la familia

-Y que vamos a decir, exactamente-dijo Glynnis- ¿Qué el candidato electoral más popular solicita un cuarto para una adolescente? La prensa haría su agosto

-Podemos dejar a un lado a la prensa-dijo Henry un poco enojado

-No-dijo la abuela decidida- Glynnis tiene toda la razón

-Gracias a Dios que usted no perdió la cabeza-dijo Glynnis

-La muchacha debe quedarse aquí con nosotros-dijo la abuela decididamente.

* * *

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola ") a todos:

¿Que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo. Perdón por la tardanza, ya se que están pensando no tiene perdón esta mujer, pero en verdad se me hacía imposible actualizar mis historias, ya que para empezar mi computadora se hecho a perder (no pregunten porque, solamente un día no prendió), después tuve exámenes finales, y lo peor de todo es que pensaba que me iba a extra en 2, pero gracias a todos los Dioses me salve (con 6, pero bueno) y para amolarla mi inspiración salió de vacaciones a no se donde y no quería regresar, hasta que un día me senté y espere como 3 horas a que regresara, y ¡REGRESO, lo cual es genial.

Sobre mis otras historias, se pueden dar cuenta que las actualice las 2 juntas y para cerrar con broche de oro, empecé otra que es traducción de una historia que me fascina, se llama Todo mi pasado y es un Sirius/Hermione, espero que puedan leerla y me digan que opinan de ella.

Quiero agradecerles a:

-EstherRadcliffe

- andy

-Miki Matsura

- haberme dejado reviews, de verdad me ayudaron muchísimo en todo el transe que pase, si no puedo contestarles en forma, quiero decirles MIL GRACIAS y espero que esta historia les siga gustando y si hay algo que no les parece no duden ni por un momento en decirme (bueno eso es todos jaja)

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y no olviden mandar un review(tomatazo, sugerencia, comentario, TODO SE ACEPTA) :).


	4. Adaptandose a la nueva vida

_Lo que una bruja quiere._

_4.- Adaptándose a la nueva vida._

-Antes de que dejar que esta hija hipotética-empezó a decir Glynnis un poco histérica- arruine tu carrera política, sería bueno investigarla

-¿En busca de qué?-dijo Henry mientras se servia un whisky

-Antecedentes penales, Tipo de la sangre, 666 en el cráneo

- Glynnis, tiene una partida de nacimiento, tiene mi fotografía, además tiene mis ojos-dijo Henry asustado.

-Estoy intentando pensar en lo mejor para ti- dijo Glynnis- se que no te gusta pensar en la prensa, pero puede ser brutal.

- ¡Exclusiva¡Henry Dashwood tiene una hija ilegitima! – empezó a decir Petunia mientras caminaba entre su madre y Henry

-Realmente, ella no es hija ilegitima. Su madre y yo nos casamos- dijo Henry- Bueno no fue aquí, mas bien fue una ceremonia beduina en Marruecos. Planeamos hacerle a oficial tan pronto como regresáramos... pero por alguna razón Libby decidió...-dijo mientras recordaba aquellos momentos que fueron muy especiales para Henry, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que esta en su casa con su futura esposa e hijastra. Discutiendo un asunto de su hija- de todas formas, se fue.

-Llevándose algo tuyo en ella- dijo Petunia sarcásticamente.

-Cierra la boca- dijo Glynnis al escuchar el comentario de su hija

- ¡Quizá alguien tenía que haber cerrado algo hace años!- dijo Petunia

-Oh por Dios- dijo Glynnis mientras soltaba el vaso

* * *

- Bien, aquí estamos- dijo la abuela mientras le mostraba a Lily su futura habitación, la cual era muy grande con una cama matrimonial en el centro, en una de las esquinas estaba un ropero y del otro lado, estaba un espejo con todo lo necesario para una adolescente- ¿Bastara?

-¿Está bromeando?- dijo Lily mientras recorría el cuarto -¡Es increíble! Es más grande que nuestro apartamento entero... el restaurante chino abajo y la tintorería abajo de la calle. Hace que la casa blanca parece un McDonalds.

-Entiendo el punto- dijo la abuela sonriendo- Porqué no envío Percy para traer tus cosas.

-Gracias, señora Dashwood- dijo Lily mientras trataba de abrazar a la señora -Ningún abrazo, querida. Soy Británica- dijo mientras tomaba la distancia con respecto a Lily- Le demostramos solamente el afecto a los perros y a los caballos.

-OK-dijo Lily- Señora Dashwood, no se si le moleste que yo vaya por mis cosas, lo que pasa es que quiero ver a unas personas

-Claro no hay problema-dijo la abuela- si quieres le digo al chofer que te lleve

- Es un amable de su parte- dijo Lily emocionada porque pronto vería a James.

* * *

-¿Hola?- dijo una voz por el teléfono.

- ¿Libby? - dijo Henry al momento de escuchar la voz por el teléfono.

-Henry- dijo Libby mientras escuchaba la voz de su ex-pareja -¿Está ella allí¿Esta bien?

- Sí, está aquí, está muy bien.

-Mi madre esta obligándola a comer su famoso pastel de frutas- dijo Henry sonriendo- ¿Cómo no pudiste decirme que engendré a una hija, además dejas que se muestra en mi casa años después, diciéndome que…

- ¿Y qué¿Ponga una traba en tu carrera política?

-No, no es…–empezó a decir Henry

- Estás asustado de un escándalo- dijo Libby- si te causa problemas sólo mandala a Estados Unidos.

-¡No es por el escándalo es haber descubierto que he tenido una hija la mitad de mi vida! – Dijo Henry un poco enojado, pero al escuchar unos sollozos del otro lado de la línea dijo- ¿Libby?

-No quería que saliera lastimada- dijo Libby tristemente

-¿Qué se significa eso?- dijo Henry un poco molesto

-Pregunte a tus consejeros- dijo Libby- ¿Han conseguido llevarte muy lejanos, no?

* * *

-Lily- gritó James al verla entrar al hotel- ¿Cómo has estado¿Lograste ver a tu papa?

-Si- dijo Lily feliz, mientras se iba a sentar con James en la recepción- hoy en la mañana logre entrar a la casa y mi abuela decidió que me quedara con ellos, entonces eso voy a hacer.

-Vienes por tus cosas entonces- dijo James un poco triste

- Si- dijo Lily- pero no te creas que se van a librar de mí- dijo sonriendo- ¿Dónde están Remus y Sirius?

-Sirius con una niña- dijo James sonriendo- y Remus fue a Howgarts haber algo con sus calificaciones

-Estas solito entonces

-No- dijo James sonriendo- estoy contigo. Oye en 5 minutos se acaba mi turno¿Quieres ir al Callejón Diagon?

-¿Callejón Diagon?- dijo Lily extrañada

-Si- dijo James- tu sabes donde nosotros compramos todos los utensilios para la escuela, varitas, túnicas.

-Ah ya- dijo Lily- claro me encantaría.

* * *

-¡PELIRROJA¡JAMES!-se escucho gritar en medio del Callejón

-SIRIUS- dijo Lily alegre, mientras lo abrazabas- ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?

-Veo que Prongs no te puede mantener secretos- dijo Sirius alegre

- Padfoot, cállate

-¿Dónde esta Moony?- dijo Sirius

-Nos esta esperando en el Caldero Chorreante, para tomar una cerveza- dijo James- ¿Vienes?

-Claro- dijo Sirius- ¿Me permite acompañarla bella dama?- dijo mientras le ofrecía el brazo a Lily

- JAJA- empezó Lily- claro noble caballero

Después de estar caminando un rato, llegaron al caldero chorreante. En donde vieron a Remus en una mesa

-¿Moony?- dijo Sirius- ¿Por qué tan solito?

- Yo soy así- dijo Remus- ¡Hola Lily¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien Remus gracias- dijo Lily mientras tomaban asiento

-Hola chicos ¿que les ofrezco?- pregunto una mujer que se acerco a la mesa

- 4 cervezas de mantequilla- dijo James, pero rápidamente le pregunto a Lily- ¿Esta bien cerveza, Lily?

- Sí- dijo Lily- me encanta

-Lily, creo que nos tienes que contar algo- dijo Remus, después de que les habían dado sus bebidas

-¿Sobre mi papa?- pregunto Lily

-Sí- contestaron los 3

-Cuando llegue a la casa…- empezó Lily a contarles todo lo que había sucedido en la mañana, hasta la decisión de quedarse en la mansión mientras estuviera en Londres- Pero no se si estoy haciendo lo correcto- dijo Lily al terminar su historia.

-Claro que estas haciendo lo correcto- dijo Sirius- al fin y al cabo es tu papa, tienes derecho de conocerlo

-Sí- dijo Lily- pero no se si el quiera conocerme a mí

-Claro que sí- dijo James

-No lo ha demostrado

- Lily- dijo Remus- tienes que entenderlo, no ha de ser fácil saber que tienes una hija de 17 años

-Yo lo se- dijo Lily tristemente- pero no se si vaya a encajar en esa familia

- ¿Por qué no?- pregunto curiosamente James

-Porque son tan diferentes a mí- dijo Lily- la hija de Glynnis, se ve toda refinada, hoy estaba vestida de traje. Me pregunto sí yo ¿Tendré que ser así?

-No- contesto rápidamente James- tú siempre tienes que ser tu misma, no cambies. Porque si no tu papa no podrá conocerte mejor

-Bueno, basta de hablar de mí- dijo Lily alegre- Mejor díganme ¿Tienen novia?

-Nop- dijo Sirius- los 3 estamos solitos

- Que raro- dijo Lily-porque hombres tan codiciados como ustedes, no suelen estar libres

-¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo Remus divertido

- Fíjense como me están viendo todas las mujeres de este lugar- dijo Lily sonriendo- tiene cara de querer matarme.

-¿Qué exagerada eres?- dijo James- ¿Y tú tienes novio?

-No- dijo Lily- gracias a Dios me libre de ese castigo

-Bueno chavos siento ser el aguafiestas- dijo Remus- pero tengo que irme

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Lily tristemente

-Porque tengo que ir a mi madre- dijo Remus- y prefiero irme cuando todavía hay luz

-Si no te vaya alcanzar la luna llena, Moony- dijo Sirius sonriente

-¿No entendí?- dijo Lily

- Chiste local- dijo James sonriendo- Lils, q te parece que la próxima vez que nos veamos te llevemos a Howgarts

- En serio me llevarían- dijo Lily emocionada

- Claro- dijo Sirius- así te podremos enseñar todas nuestras cosas, y los pasadizos secretos que tiene el castillo

-Entonces en un trato- dijo Lily sonriendo

- Ok- dijo Remus- nos vemos ¿El Viernes?

-Perfecto- dijo Lily- nos vemos aquí entonces

* * *

-Mi punto es- dijo uno de los consejeros de Henry- la ventaja que Henry a tenido con respecto a su oponente, es que Henry ha estado libre de escándalos. Esto podía arruinar todo.

¿Has acabado de decir lo obvio?- dijo Kevin un poco enojado

-Bueno- dijo el consejero enojado-Entonces ¿Que vamos a hacer?

-Damos a la prensa la historia, pero la hacemos girar nuestra manera- dijo Kevin- Veamos lo que tenemos. La Demostración Real Del Vestido.- dijo en tono pensativo- la presentamos como la hija que siempre has conocido, pero que raramente pasas tiempo con ella. La prensa consigue su historia, pero no tendrá gran impacto.

- Puedo recordarle que estamos tratando de un ser vivo- dijo Henry- una adolescente.

-¿Ese es el problema?-dijo Kevin - lo único que sabemos... es eso. Que es un adolescente americana. Un comienzo poco prometedor. ¿No obstante, qué piensa tú Henry¿Responsabilidad o ventaja?

-Bien-empezó Henry- he pasado solamente algunos momentos con ella, pero la primera impresión que me dio, es que es bastante madura para su edad- dijo mientras que en ese momento Lily se encontraba brincando en su cama- parece ser que tiene muy buenos modales –dijo mientras Lily se encontraba corriendo por la casa, y Percy persiguiéndola para darle el desayuno- Con una voz suave-dijo mientras que Lily se encontraba cantando en su recamara.

-Perfecto-dijo Kevin- Vamos a aprovecharlo.

* * *

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola ") a todos:

¿Que les parecio el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y espero todas sus opiniones. Ya puse a los merodeadores, que los había abandonado un poco, pero de ahora en adelante van a aparecer más seguido. Lo prometo.

Quiero agradecerles a las siguientes personas por sus reviews:

-leilawood

-la pirata

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, el cual esta dedicado a ustedes 2.

Bueno espero sus reviews diciéndome que les gusta y que no les gusta, en verdad me harían muy felices.:)


	5. Vidas Pasadas

_Lo que una bruja quiere._

_5.-Vidas pasadas. _

-Yo contesto- empezó a decir Petunia al momento en que sonó el teléfono- que sea Armistead, por favor- dijo, después contesto el teléfono dijo- Residencia de Dashwood, habla Petunia.

-Soy James Potter- se escucho por el teléfono- ¿Esta Liliana Evansí?

-No está aquí-dijo Petunia enojada- No hay nadie aquí con ese nombre, lo siento

-Si la llega a ver, le podría decir que James hablo, diciéndole le la esperamos mañana en donde quedamos.

- ¡Absolutamente!-dijo Petunia-¡No! – grito Petunia enojada mientras colgaba

* * *

-¿Quién contesto?- pregunto Sirius al ver la cara de su amigo

-Supongo que es la tal Petunia, pero ahora comprendo porque Lily dice que no va a soportar estar en esa casa

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Remus

-Por que la tal Petunia es una insoportable- dijo James

-Pero ni la conoces, Prongs

- Pero la voz lo dice todo, Moony- dijo James. Pero de pronto se escucho un gritó que hizo cambiar la cara de los 3 en especial la de James

-¡JAMSIE¡MI AMOR¡VOLVI!- grito una muchacha alta, delgada, rubia y muy bonita- ¿No me extrañaste bebe?- pregunto al acercarse a James para abrazarlo

-Amy-dijo James enojado- ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?

-Bebe- dijo Amy- no me grites yo sólo vengo a ver a mi novio- dijo mientras fingía llorar- pensé que te iba a dar gusto, ya que no nos hemos visto desde que salimos de vacaciones. Y sabes que 1 semana es una eternidad para mí.

-Amy- dijo James tratando de calmarse- creo que tu no entiendes el español

-¿Por qué dices eso bebe?

-Prongs respira- intervino Remus al ver que su mejor amigo se ponía morado de coraje

- AMY- dijo James después de un rato- déjame ver si entiendes. TU Y YO- dijo mientras se señalaba- NO SO-MOS NADA¿Entiendes?

-James- dijo Amy enojada- pensé que esa tontería ya se te había salido de la cabeza

-Cuando te corte, Amy- empezó James

-Nunca me has cortado- intervino Amy

-Te aclare que no te quería volver a ver en toda mi vida- dijo James

-James- dijo Amy respirando profundamente- vamos a hacer algo, voy a olvidar lo que me acabas de decir

-No quiero que lo olvides

-James es tu última oportunidad

-Vete Amy- dijo James mientras le abría la puerta

- Es por otra ¿verdad?- dijo Amy enojada. ¿Quién es¿Dónde esta? Para matarla con mía propias manos

-Amy- dijo James-VETE

-OK James- dijo Amy mientras caminaba hacía la puerta- no me digas quien es, pero recuerda que en esta ciudad todo se sabe, y cuando me entere, le haré un hechizo tan fuerte que no recordara ni su nombre- dijo mientras azotaba la puerta al momento en que salía.

-No se como la aguantaste durante 3 meses- dijo Remus- lo único que espero es que no vuelva a venir

-Y yo espero que no encuentre a Lily- dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba en la barra

-¿Qué quieres decir Sirius?- pregunto extrañado James

-Que si conoce a Lily, la va a hechizar- dijo Sirius riéndose

-Y eso ¿Por que sería Padfoot?- pregunto James

-No te hagas Prongs- dijo Sirius sonriente- te mueres por Lily, estas loquito por ella.

* * *

Henry se encontraba en su oficina leyendo el periódico, cuando de repente entró una joven-¡Lily!- dijo asustado

-Sr. Dashwood-dijo Lily, ya que no sabía como se tenia que dirigir hacía él- ¿Lord Dashwood?

-Llámeme Henry

- Henry-repitió Lily, ya que aunque no lo quisiera aceptar decir el nombre su papa era gratificante- esta habitación esta muy padre- dijo Lily al ver que ambiente se estaba formando en el cuarto.

-Escucha Lily- dijo Henry un poco nervioso- estaba preguntándome si... Bien, no sé si esto te interesaría, pero esperaba que pudieras ser que me acompañes a la demostración real del vestido el viernes.

-¿Demostración Del Vestido? –Dijo Lily pensativamente- ¿El viernes?

-Sí- dijo Henry- si no quieres ir te comprendo porque es un poco aburrido, pero…

-Henry- interrumpió Lily- ¿A que hora sería?

-En la noche- dijo Henry- ¿Tienes planes?

-Algo así- dijo Lily- ¿Henry por que vas a esos eventos si no te gustan?

-Por que tengo que impresionar a algunos señores, que consideran esto muy serio

-¿Va a ser un desfile de modas- empezó a decir Lily emocionada- ¿Gwyneth y Madonna van a esas cosas¿Crees que van a estar allí?

-No tengo ni idea de que estás hablando- dijo Henry divertido- pero para mí... es una parada obligatoria, para mi campaña. Además para Glynnis, es una ocasión para lanzar a Petunia en sociedad.

-¿Lanzar?-dijo Lily divertida, sin darse que en la puerta se encontraba Petunia, escuchando toda su conversación- lo hace sonar como una nave.

-No- dijo Henry divertido- en el caso de Petunia es más como, un misil intercontinental- Petunia al escuchar esto se enojo tanto que no quería oír más esa platica y se fue- Ella es lo que en los viejos tiempos se le llamaba una debutante.

-Wow-dijo Lily sorprendida y no sólo por la confesión de Henry sobre Petunia, sino también por el hacho de que estaba teniendo una conversación agradable con su padre.

-¿Podrás soportar todo lo del baile?- dijo Henry un poco preocupado

-Si- dijo Lily tratando de fingir indiferencia- será divertido

-¿En serio?-pregunto Henry emocionado

-Si- dijo Lily mientras traba de salir de la habitación cuando de repente se acordó que tenía algo para su padre- se me olvidó. Traje esto para ti- dijo mientras le daba un libro rojo y un poco viejo- Son algunas fotos de mí de chica y de grande.

-Esto es…- empezó Henry

- Pensé que podrías quererlo.

-Gracias- dijo Henry mientras agarraba el libro- Eso es espléndido, gracias.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Lily decidió ir a desayunar, pero a la hora de salir de su cuarto Petunia le hablo y le dijo-¿Podría pedirte un consejo sobre algo?

-Seguro- dijo Lily sorprendida sobre la forma de actuar de Petunia

-Simplemente no puedo decidir que a usar para la demostración de mañana- dijo Petunia llevando a Lily a su cama, en la cual había muchas mini-faltas, blusas casuales y pantalones de mezclilla- y me preguntaba ¿Que es lo que tu te pondrías?

-¿Esa es una mini de Gucci?- dijo Lily sorprendida al ver la falda- ¿Están informal el evento?

-Lily- dijo Petunia en tono comprensivo- ese es el punto entero. Llegas con un fino vestido y tus mejores perlas y es como traer un letrero de Anticuada.

-Me alegro queme lo hayas dicho- dijo Lily- No deseo ser una anticuada

-¿Para que son las hermanastras? –dijo Petunia en voz sarcástica

-Esta es realmente linda-dijo Lily mientras le enseñaba una falda a Petunia

-Bueno, usaré eso- dijo Petunia mientras le quitaba la falda a Lily

* * *

-Estoy aquí para ver a Liliana Evans- dijo James en la entrada de la mansión Dashwood

-¿Tiene una cita?- dijo el policía

- No-dijo James extrañado- pero ella es una buena amiga mía.

-No puede pasar sin una cita- dijo el policía enojado

-Le va a dar gusto verme- dijo James mientras se acercaba a la barda

-¿Podría alejarse de la barda por favor señor?

-¿Qué?- pregunto Extrañado James

-¿Podría alejarse de la barda por favor señor?-repitió el policía

-Esta bien- dijo James enojada- amigo ¡calmate! No eres el dueño del lugar

* * *

-Hola chicos- dijo Lily, al momento en que entraba al hotel

-Hola Lils- dijo un poco enojado Sirius

-¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto Lily- porque tienen esas caras

-Prongs anda de un humor insoportable- dijo Remus- y lo peor es que se lo toma contra nosotros

-¿Pero que paso?- pregunto preocupada Lily

-No sabemos- dijo Sirius- ayer salio en la mañana y cuando llego empezó a decirnos de cosas y empezamos a discutir

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto Lily

-Pelirroja- dijo Sirius- no creo que sea buena idea que lo veas

-Solo díganme-dijo Lily decididamente

-En el sótano- dijo Remus

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo Lily tenía un poco de miedo, ya que no sabía como iba a reaccionar James al verla

-TOC, TOC- se escucho

-YA LES DIJE QUE NO QUIERO HABLAR CON NADIE-grito James enojado

-Ni siquiera conmigo- dijo Lily al abrir la puerta

-Lily-dijo James al verla-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Como que que hago, James- dijo Lily divertida- ¿Qué día es hoy?

-Viernes

-Te acuerdas nuestros planes-dijo Lily misteriosamente

-Cierto-dijo James mientras se pegaba en la frente- hoy vamos a ir a Howgarts ¿Cierto?

-Sí-dijo Lily- pero si no te sientes bien podemos dejarlo para la otra

-No-dijo rápidamente James- vamos

-Pero ya no vas a estar enojado- dijo Lily sonriendo

-No, ya no

-¿Me lo prometes?-dijo Lily

-Te lo prometo- dijo James sonriente. James al ver que Lily iba hacia la recepción del hotel dijo- LILY

-¿Qué pasa James?-dijo Lily sonriendo

-¿Que vas a hacer el lunes?- pregunto James un poco nervioso

-Nada-dijo Lily- ¿Por qué?

-Quería ver si quieres ir conmigo a dar la vuelta

-Claro-dijo Lily inmediatamente

-Entonces paso por ti

-Sí- dijo Lily-mejor Vamonos, los chicos nos han de estar esperando

-Si-dijo James- lo más seguro es que crean que te estoy comiendo

-JAJAJA-dijo Lily- creo que tienes razón.

* * *

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola ") a todos:

¿Que les parecio el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y espero todas sus opiniones. Como había dicho ya estoy poniendo más a los merodeadores, espero que les haya gustado su intervención. Sobre los review muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de mandarme su opinión, aquí voy a responder a la persona que lo hizo de forma anónima:

Para: DaiJp016: muchas gracias por tu opinión, la cual para mí fue un total halago, ya que en esta página hay escritores que pienso que son mucho mejores que yo, pero el hecho que digas que soy una de las mejores en verdad me halagas. Espero que no te defraude en esta historia o en el futuro. Espero tus comentarios para el próximo capitulo.

Bueno a las demás personas les conteste por medio de fanfiction. Bueno eso es todo y nos vemos el próximo lunes.


	6. Conociendo Howgarts y el desfile real

_Lo que una bruja quiere._

_6.-Conociendo Howgarts y el desfile real. _

-Pensamos que James ya te había comido- dijo Sirius un poco preocupado

-Te lo dije-comento James a Lily

-No- dijo Lily sonriente-estoy perfectamente. Nos vamos

-¿Emocionada?-pregunto Remus

-Mucho-dijo Lily-toda mi vida había querido conocer Howgarts.

-Entonces Vamonos-dijo Remus emocionado

Después de haber tomado un traslador, y haber caminado durante unos 20 minutos llegaron a su destino.

-WOW-fue lo único que Lily pudo pronunciar al ver el imponente castillo

-Es increíble ¿no?-pregunto James

-SÍ-contesto Lily- es mayor de cómo me lo había imaginado

-Salem ¿es de este tamaño?-pregunto Remus

-No-contesto Lily- es mucho más pequeño, lo que pasa es que en EU hay más de 6 escuelas de magia, entonces todas son más pequeñas

-Con razón- dijo Sirius- pero vamos a dentro para que conozcas nuestro hogar

Lily no había podido tener mejores guías que los merodeadores. Ellos le enseñaron las 4 salas comunes, le gran comedor, los salones, los pasillos ocultos, el campo de quiddich, el lago, la cabaña de Hagrid. En fin todo lo que un visitante tiene que conocer de la escuela más importante de toda Europa.

-¿Te gusto?-le pregunto JAMES A Lily

-Me encanto- respondió Lily- muchas gracias por traerme

-NO hay de que- dijo James mientras abrazaba a Lily

-¡JAMES POTTER¡CON QUE ESTA ES LA TIPA POR LA QUE ME DEJASTE!- este grito se escucho por todos los jardines.

-Amy- dijo James enojado

-Creo que va a ver una tercera guerra mundial- dijo Sirius

-Me vas a dar un explicación, James Potter- dijo Amy enojada- esta es la otra, por la que me dejaste ¿Verdad?

-Amy- dijo James- creo que te había dicho que no te quería volver a ver en mi vida

- Eres una zorra- le dijo Amy a Lily

-¿Perdón?- dijo Lily enojada

-No te metas con ella-dijo James mientras se ponía enfrente de Lily como para protegerla

-Claro-dijo Amy- la nena no puede defenderse sola entonces utiliza a su guardaespaldas

-Mira niña- dijo Lily mientras se ponía al frente- no tengo idea de quien eres, y la verdad no me interesa, porque no agarras tus pelos oxigenados y te las largas de aquí

Los merodeadores al escuchar el comentario de Lily no pudieron evitar reírse mucho

-No sabes con quien te metiste, estupida- dijo Amy muy enojada

-No, no se-dijo Lily- y la verdad no me interesa saber. Vamonos chicos

-Me la vas a pagar mocosa -grito Amy al ver como Lily y los merodeadores se iban- y tu también Potter

* * *

Lily llegó ese día en la tarde a su casa para poder darse un refrescante baño. Cosa que hizo, ya cuando había acabado de vestirse se puso un perfume que no le gustaba no olía, así que se le hizo fácil abrir la regadera y de ahí agarrar un poco de agua para quitarse ese olor. Pero la jugada le salio mal, en lugar de solo quitarse el olor, consiguió quedar toda mojada, cosa que hacía que se les hiciera tarde a todos

-Un segundo-grito Lily al ver como su padre estaba en las escaleras esperándola

-¡Tenemos que irnos!-empezó a decir Glynnis al ver que Lily no bajaba- El príncipe Charles, Harry, William estarán allí.

-¿Por qué no, que Lily llegue más adelante?-propuso Petunia

- Supongo que Percy podría llevarla-dijo Henry un poco desilusionado

-¡Brillante, entonces vamonos!-dijo Glynnis mientras agarraba del brazo a Henry -¡Bien, no es este perfecto!-dijo al caminar junto con Henry y con su hija Petunia.

* * *

A Lily se le había hecho tarde gracias a la tontería del perfume, así que cuando llego con Percy a la demostración el guardia le dijo- La Demostración ya comenzó no puedo entrar, pero estaba segura que no se iba a quedar afuera, no podía hacer quedar mal a su papa, así que le dio la vuelta al lugar y ahí encontró una puerta por la que decidió entrar.

* * *

-¿Dónde está este Lily?-le pregunto una joven a Petunia

-No sé-contesto Petunia sin darle importancia-Hará su espectacular aparición en cualquier minuto, le encanta lucirse. La muchacha es una barbárica. Lo único que espero es que no me ponga en ridículo en frente de Armistead.

-Todavía no llega hija ilegítima del Henry-dijo preocupada Glynnis- espero que no haga un ridículo

-No necesitas preocuparte –dijo Kevin-Henry me aseguró que ella no es nada inquieta

* * *

-¿Por aquí entro a la demostración?-pregunto Lily a un señor, que la ver le grito

-Vamos es tu turno-dijo mientras la empujaba por la puerta. Lily al pasar la puerta se dio cuenta que si era la demostración, pero no era por donde se supone que debería estar. Esta en el escenario como MODELO, lo cual la aterro de sobremanera, pero lo único que podía hacer es simular, así que empezó a caminar como modelo

-Oh por Dios-dijo Henry al ver a su hija modelando

-Santa cachucha-dijo Glynnis histérica- Has algo-le grito a Henry

-Ésa es ella-dijo Petunia mientras veía a Lily con desprecio

-¿Quién es esa criatura adorable?-dijo Armistead al ver a Lily sobre la tarima-¡Ella puede estar conmigo el tiempo que quiera!-dijo con cierto tono morboso

Lily no podía creer lo que veía, ya sabía porque esa demostración era real. El príncipe Carlos y sus 2 hijos estaban ahí, los cuales la veían de una manera muy extraña. Pero no les hacía caso, ya que estar en una pasarela era un sueño para ella, así que dijo- ¡Gracias, Londres! –pero al decir esto Lily perdió el equilibrio y se callo encima de los príncipes

-¿Esta usted bien?-dijo el príncipe William

-¡Esto es una desgracia!-dijo Glynnis al ver sobre quien se había caído Lily

* * *

-Todos a un lado-empezó a decir Petunia en el banquete- la americana con pies de mantequilla ha llegado

-Mi hermanastra malvada-Dijo Lily al ver que todos se encontraban vestidos de una forma muy elegante y ella de jeans- ¿Has visto a Cenicienta? Déjeme recordarte el final, yo gano-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la pista de baile, en la cual se encontraba una señora que tenía un lindo perro con moñitos en las orejas- ¡Que lindo perro!-dijo mientras le acariciaba las orejas

-¿Disculpa?-dijo la señora en un tono muy agradable

-Soy hija de Henry Dashwood-dijo Lily -de Nueva York.

-No sabía que Henry tenía una hija.

-¿Puedo jugar con él?-dijo Lily mientras lo empezaba a agarrar

- ¡Es muy temperamental!-dijo la señora asustada al ver que Lily la estaba agarrando- ¡DULCE!

-Se ve que es lindo-dijo Lily mientras tomaba el perro- vamos amiguito vamos a jugar-dijo mientras se alejaba con el perro

-Princesa Charlotte-dijo Henry al ver lo que Lily había hecho- me disculpo.

-Todo esta bien Henry-dijo la princesa-Acabo de tener... un momento delicioso con su hija. ..

Henry al escuchar eso sintió un poco raro al escuchar decir algo sobre su hija, simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a tener una hija.

-Maravillosa muchacha-dijo la princesa mientras veía como Lily hacia que su perro diera vueltas- Un poco tosca... pero con la educación que le des se le quitara ¿Estará aquí durante el verano?

-No-contesto rápidamente Glynnis mientras tomaba un poco de vino

-Si-contesto de pronto Henry provocando que Glynnis casi se ahogara- Mi hija nos acompañara durante esta época

-¿Qué época?-dijo Lily al acercarse a su padre

- ¡Oh, mi querida, o amarás!-empezó a decir la princesa emocionada- Vestidos hermosos, tiaras encantadoras, guantes largos y sedosos... ¡Los hermosos bailes¡Debo tener a mi pequeña bebé!-dijo mientras estiraba los brazos hacia la perra ¡Ven aquí, querida! Encontraste a una nueva amiga-le decía a su perra mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado del salón

-Vamonos Lily-dijo Henry mientras tomaba a su hija del brazo-Vamos a sacarte de aquí.

-¡Papá!-dijo Glynnis al ver como Henry se iba con su hija y la dejaba sola

-Relájate, querida-dijo Kevin- se ira en cualquier momento al igual que se madre

* * *

-Por Dios-dijo Henry al entrar a la cocina esa noche- me acabas de dar un susto de muerte

-Lo siento-dijo Lily sonriendo

-As que tú eres la ladrona de la leche-dijo Henry mientras sacaba un plato -¿Qué estás haciendo despierta a esta hora?-

-Cambio de horario-dijo Lily mientras le daba la leche - ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

-No podía dormir. Estaba... pensando.

- ¿Cómo arruine la demostración real?-dijo Lily un poco triste

-Realmente-empezó Henry -pienso que se divirtieron mucho .Es la primera vez que he visto a la princesa Charlotte como cualquier persona. Nadie se cerca de ese perro ya que se comió uno de testículos de señor Barret.

-Trágico-dijo Lily

-Realmente, no-dijo Henry sonriente- la verdadera tragedia es que él todavía se está reproduciendo. ¿Cocoa Puffs?-le ofreció a Lily (N/A: son un cereal de chocolate buenísimo, si tienen la oportunidad de comerlo, lo la desaprovechen)

-Interesante-dijo Lily al ver como su papa le pasaba un plato con una cuchara

-Estoy harto de All-Bran-dijo Henry- Estos son de contrabando. Glynnis me hace comer esa porquería por las mañanas ¿Te gustan los Cocoa Puffs?

-Es chocolate-dijo Lily sonriente- tengo que en verdad contestar. Lo que dijiste del verano ¿Era verdad?

-Sí-dijo Henry simplemente

- ¿O sea que me vas a tener que lanzar en sociedad?

- Naturalmente-dijo Henry- supongo que tendremos que arreglar una fiesta de salida

-¿Fiesta de salida?-dijo Lily extrañada.- ¿Para que? O ¿Por qué?

-Para presentarte como una mujer joven.

-¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de decir Henry?-pregunto Lily extrañada

-Lo que digo es que como mujer joven... hay ciertas... situaciones y elegibilidades sociales.

-¿Elegibilidad¿Para qué?

-Bien, para... –empezó Henry a decir muy nervioso, pero Lily sabia que a su papa se le hacia difícil hablar de esas cosas pero disfrutaba verlo sufrir- Para los hombres, o sea, para los pretendientes masculinos... ¿No me estoy explicando muy bien, cierto?

-En absoluto-dijo Lily sonriendo- Pero me estoy divirtiendo al ver como lo intentas

-Creo que lo mejor es que te deje los arreglos de la fiesta a ti

-No es mi estilo-dijo Lily sinceramente- pero lo pensare. Gracias, Henry.

-Me estaba preguntando-empezó a decir Henry- si... tu madre alguna vez

-No- dijo Lily- ella nunca se caso

-No- dijo Henry- pero ella obviamente esta con alguien, tú sabes

-No-dijo Lily simplemente

-Bueno es hora que te duermas-dijo Henry muy poco nervioso- espero que tus sueños te produzcan que duermas bien

-¿Henry?-dijo Lily-Lo único que tienes que decir es buenas noches

-Cierto, Buenas noches

-Buenas noches Henry

* * *

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola ") a todos:

¿Que les parecio el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y espero todas sus opiniones. Espero que les haya gustado la parte de Howgarts, se que fue un poco corta, pero quería meter en este capitulo la demostración del baile. Sobre los review muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de mandarme su opinión, y ya les conteste a su mail.

Bueno eso es todo y nos vemos el próximo lunes.


	7. Desastres

_Lo que una bruja quiere._

_7.-. Desastres._

-¡Buenos Días Henry!-grito Lily de una ventana esa mañana- ¿Te vas a trabajar?

-Solo-dijo Henry tocándose la cabeza, ya que al momento en que su hija le grito se asusto y se pego en la cabeza-bueno, si. Esto me recuerda que tenemos que conseguirte un vestido para la fiesta del sábado

-¿Qué va a pasar el sábado?

-El baile de los Orwood´s-dijo Henry- tendremos que saludar a muchas personas ahí

-Yo puedo ayudar a Lily a conseguir un vestido- dijo Petunia asomándose por otra ventana

-Creo que eso sería una buena idea-dijo Henry sonriendo

-No es necesario-dijo Glynnis asomándose por la 3 ventana de la casa-ya le conseguí un vestido maravilloso, con mi diseñador

-Perfecto-dijo Henry-cuento con ustedes para que ayuden a Lily con todo esto. Bueno nos vemos después-dijo mientras se subía al coche y las 3 regresaban a sus actividades normales

* * *

-Hermoso-dijo Petunia al ver el vestido que traía Lily puesto. El cual parecía un vieja capa, ya que era de color azul cielo, las mangas eran completas y un poco holgadas pero al final tenían unos picos que colgaban. El vestido era largo hasta el piso y la parte baja del vestido parecía una sabana vieja.

-Gracias-dijo Lily sarcásticamente

-Henry nos pidió que te aconsejáramos ¿no? Entonces-dijo Petunia mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Lily-punto numero uno. Vete a casa. Mi madre y yo pertenecemos a este mundo y es bastante obvio que tú no. Y punto numero dos. Mientras empacas aleja tus horribles manos americanas de Armistead Stuart. Es mío

-Si pudieras bajar un poco tu largo y horrible cuello te darías cuenta que tu vida gira en torno a los diseñadores, la mía a la ropa casual. Tú tienes una mansión yo tengo un piso arriba de una lavandería. Te pones los pantalones más ajustados que encuentras y yo me visto como se me da la gana. Entonces ¿Por qué crees que tú y yo tendrías el mismo gusto en chicos?-dijo Lily en forma burlona- Así que aquí esta el punto para ti: Supéralo y deja de fingir ser la hija de mi padre, porque no me voy a ningún lado. Adiós

* * *

-Te noto un poco distraída Lils-dijo James por la tarde- ¿Te pasa algo?

-No nada-dijo Lily mientras jugaba con una flor que había tomado- no me hagas caso¿En que estábamos?

-No me cambies el tema-dijo James- aunque te conocí hace poco tiempo se que te pasa algo ¿Qué es?

-Petunia

-¿Qué te hizo ahora?-dijo James tranquilamente

-Supuestamente me tenia que conseguir un vestido-empezó a explicar Lily- y me lo consiguió, pero es el vestido más feo que he visto en toda mi vida, además me dijo que me largara

-Pero no le vas a hacer caso-dijo James- ¿Cierto?

-No lo se-dijo Lily- James ella tiene razón yo no pertenezco a ese mundo, ella sí, la que sabe tratar con las personas en las fiestas es ella no yo y la verdad no se que hacer

-Lily-dijo James mientras la tomaba de los brazos- no puedes permitir que Petunia te arruine el mejor momento de tu vida. Acaso no te das cuenta que lo que esta intentando, si tu te vas le vas a hacer la vida más fácil

-¿Por qué?

-Petunia y su madre, son del tipo de personas que la posición económica y el titulo son todo. Sin ellos no pueden vivir. Y al momento en que tu llegas les quitaste todo-explico James- su madre ya tenía pensado casarse con tu padre entonces por medio de ese matrimonio Petunia conseguiría un titulo nobiliario, pero al momento en que tu llegaste es claro que la que va a conseguir el título primero eres tú. Y lo peor es que el tuyo va a ser uno de más alto nivel

-James ¿como sabes todo eso?-pregunto Lily

-Es una larga historia-dijo James-lo que importa en ese momento es que no te des por vencida tienes que luchar contra Petunia y le tienes que ganar

-Gracias James-dijo Lily sinceramente

-Siempre voy a ser cuando me necesites-dijo James mientras abrazaba a Lily

-CON QUE ESTA ES LA ZORRA QUE TE ENREDO-grito una voz a sus espaldas

-Amy ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto enojado James

-Vine a comprar unas cosas, y ve lo que me encuentro a mi novio…

-Ex novio-aclaro James

-Con otra tipa-continuo Amy, sin hacerle caso a James- por ella me dejaste ¿Cierto¿Ella es la zorra por la me cortaste?

-No la llames así-grito James

-Yo le digo como se me da la gana-grito Amy- es una ZORRA

-Un momento-dijo Lily al escuchar como le había dicho- en primer lugar barbie, yo no soy una zorra

-Claro que si-dijo Amy-me quitaste a mi novio

-Ni siquiera sabia que James tuviera novia

-Pues ahora lo sabes-dijo AMY- y no sabes con quien te metiste, vas a desear nunca haberte metido entre James y yo

-No te tengo miedo-dijo Lily encarando a Amy- me he peleado con víboras más peligrosas que tu

-No me digas así-dijo Amy

-BASTA-grito James- Amy largate, creo que ya te había dicho que no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida

-Y yo te dije que tu y esta zorra-dijo viendo con desprecio a Lily-me las iban a pagar

-Vete a escupir tu veneno a otra parte-dijo Lily tranquilamente

-AHAHAH #$$&&-dijo Amy muy enojada mientras daba la media vuelta y se iba

-Perdón por eso-dijo James apenado

-No importa-dijo Lily sonriendo- no sabia que tuvieras novia

-Ex novia-aclaro rápidamente James

-¿Cortaron hace mucho?

-1 semana-dijo James

-¿Qué paso?

-Es una larga historia

-Tenemos toda la tarde-dijo Lily mientras tomaba del brazo a James y empezó a caminar- cuéntame la historia de tu malvada ex novia

* * *

Las palabras que James le había dicho en verdad la habían hecho pensar, no podía dejar que su hermana malvada la destruyera. Así que decidió poner fin a todo este relajo, así que se pudo el horrible vestido y cogio las tijeras- "_Empecemos con la transformación_" pensó Lily antes de empezar a cortar la tela

* * *

-Lord Henry Dashwood-dijo un señor de edad avanzada al momento en las personas iban bajando por una enorme escalera- Miss Glynnis Payne. Miss Clarissa Payne.

Los 3 bajaron por la escalera posando unos segundos para los camarógrafos, después de unos segundos se movieron de su sitio, pero Petunia se quedo esperando a que le tomaran una foto sola cosa que nunca ocurrió

-Vamos Lily-dijo su abuela- nos toca

-No puedo-dijo Lily nerviosamente

-Respira profundo y recuerda el lema de la familia

-¿Cuál es?-dijo Lily extrañada

- Qui Patitur Vincit.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Significa aguanta vara y triunfaras-dijo la abuela mientras se acercaba a la abuela y decía- Lady Jocelyn Dashwood, Duquesa de Wycombe

- Lady Jocelyn Dashwood, Duquesa de Wycombe-repitió el señor

-Señorita Liliana Evans. Calle del comercio. Barrio Chino. Nueva York-dijo el señor en tono de desconcierto. Mientras el señor presentaba a Lily esta se paraba en las escaleras y se quitaba la capa que cubría su vestido. Su vestido había quedado maravilloso, le había quitado una manga, y la parte de abajo le hizo unos cuantos cortes, los cuales dejaban ver (cuando caminaba) su pierna. El vestido le había quedado muy original y a la moda

-¿Qué le hizo a ese vestido?-dijo Glynnis muy enojada al ver a Lily

-Mama-dijo Petunia al borde del llanto

-¿Podría pararse ahí para un foto señorita?-decía uno de los fotógrafos al momento en que Lily bajaba de las escaleras, evitando caerse

-¿Quién diseño el vestido?-grito otro periodista

-Vamonos de aquí-dijo Henry mientras tomaba a Lily del brazo

* * *

-Hermosa mujer-dijo Armistead al ver a Lily- Yummy

* * *

-Lo siento-dijo Henry- es todo por hoy-dijo mientras sacaba a Lily de la parte de la prensa

-Lo siento-le dijo Henry a Lily mientras se acercaban a la pista de baile- creo que todavía eres la novedad de por aquí

-¿Esas niñas son las festejadas?-dijo Lily señalando a los niñas que estaban sentadas en una esquina, con un vestido color perla y muy abultado

-Soy Pera y Durazno Orwood-dijo Henry señalando a cada una- las preciosas hijas de Lord Orwood. Pero su verdadero amor es aquel candelabro-dijo Henry mientras lo señalaba, el cual se encontraba en medio de la pista de baile- Procura que no vea viéndolo porque si no te va a contar una historia súper aburrida de cómo Napoleón se lo regalo a Josefina en la batalla de Borodino. Y creeme que la historia es más larga que la misma batalla

-Permiso señor-interrumpió Armistead- ¿Podría sacar a bailar a su hija?

-Estoy seguro que le encantaría-dijo Henry sonriente- Gracias Armistead

* * *

-No puedo creer que la pequeña impostora me vaya a arruinar mi verano-les decía Petunia a sus amigas

-Puede ser muchas cosas-empezó una de sus amigas-pero te aseguro que impostora no es una de ellas

-Técnicamente hablado-dijo la otra amiga-es la número 28 en la línea para el trono

-En verdad Fiona-dijo Petunia sarcásticamente- 27 personas tendrían que morir para que ella fuera reina

-Bueno-dijo la primera amiga- son menos de las 61 personas que necesitas tú

* * *

-Las mujeres son pinturas para mí-dijo Armistead mientras bailaba con Lily- Y tengo la bendición que atraigo a las pinturas. Mi fascinante aura de calma las atrae naturalmente. Lo sientes Lulu?

-Es Lily-dijo mientras le subía la mano de Armistead a su espalda- y déjame adivinar que eso lo sientes en mi trasero. James-dijo al verlo en la plataforma de los músicos. Lily trato de separarse de Armistead pero este no la dejo, así que empezó a bailar hacia donde estaba James

-Señores y Señoras, nos tomares un pequeño descanso, nos vemos en 15 minutos

* * *

-Peligro-empezó a decir Petunia la ver que Lily se acercaba- desastre a la vista

-Hola soy Liliana Evans-dijo Lily dándoles la mano a las gemelas y no haciéndole caso a Petunia- Pera y Durazno ¿cierto¿Esos son sus verdaderos nombres?

-Si

-Calabaza y cebolla habrían sido mucho más apropiados-dijo Petunia sonriendo maliciosamente

-Nuestra madre estaba obsesionada con la fruta-dijo una de ellas

-Y con la verdura-agrego la otra- tenemos una hermana que se llama Albaricoque

-No le gusta salir mucho

-Vamos de aquí-dijo Petunia- la fiesta es un total fracaso

-No es cierto-dijo Lily-la fiesta es genial-dijo mientras veía a unas cuantas personas que se estaban durmiendo- Me permiten un momento

-Es tan linda-dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo

* * *

-¿Buscándome?-dijo James a espaldas de Lily

-No-dijo Lily rápidamente- solo estaba buscando el baño

-¿Afuera?-dijo James extrañado- ¿En la terraza?

-Esta bien me cachaste

-Déjame adivinar-empezó James en tono bromista- vas a desaparecer otra vez dejando una zapatilla de cristal

-Esta Cenicienta ya tiene papa-dijo Lily sonriendo-así que no va a irse a ningún lado. Tu canción fue hermosa

-Gracias-dijo James sonriendo- pero no creo que haya ayudado a hacer la fiesta más divertida. Pobres niñas, me dan lastima.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos esta fiesta más divertida?-dijo Lily con una mirada traviesa

-Primero, me podrían despedir-empezó a decir James- y segundo me podrían despedir

-Vamos

-No-dijo James

-¿Por mí?-dijo Lily con unos ojos del gato con botas

-Esta bien-dijo James-vamos a hacerlo

-MUY BIEN CHICOS- se escucho por las bocinas, las cuales estaban a su máximo volumen- UNO, DOS, TRES, CUATRO!

-¿Qué esta pasando?-dijo Lord Orwood al ver que la banda estaba tocando música rock y que una joven estaba bailando en medio de la pista-¿Esta niña es tu hija?

-Si-dijo Henry- ella es

-¿Qué sugieres que les voy a decir a mis hijas cuando mañana se despierten llorando porque su fiesta fue un desastre?-dijo mientras sus hijas se encontraban bailando con Lily, muy divertidas

Como Lily le había subido al máximo a las bocinas, el ruido era mucho, lo cual provoco que los vasos empezaran a moverse frenéticamente, y junto con los vasos el candelabro, hasta que este se callo rompiéndose en cachitos

-Mi candelabro-dijo Lord Orwood tristemente- TU-dijo mientras señalaba a Lily la cual estaba en medio de la pista

-Nos vamos-dijo Henry mientras tomaba a Lily y salía corriendo sin poder evitar que unos periodistas les sacaran unas fotos

* * *

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola ") a todos:

¿Que les parecio el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y espero todas sus opiniones. Espero que les haya gustado la parte de Howgarts, se que fue un poco corta, pero quería meter en este capitulo la demostración del baile. Sobre los review muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de mandarme su opinión, y ya les conteste a su mail.

Bueno eso es todo y nos vemos el próximo lunes.


	8. Amor

_Lo que una bruja quiere._

_8.-.Amor._

-Esto es ridículo-dijo Henry durante el desayuno esa mañana

-¿Has visto los periódicos?-dijo Glynnis histérica, mientras le aventaba un periódico a Henry, en el cual salía una foto del momento en que el candelabro se cayo- Está por todas partes. Tenemos que hacer algo.

-Yo no se de una sola persona que en verdad lamente la destrucción de ese candelabro-dijo Henry sin tomarle atención a su prometida

- ¿Qué es lo que le estas dando a Henry?-le pregunto Glynnis enojada al mayordomo

-Se llaman Cocoa Puffs, señora.-dijo el mayordomo en tono educado

-Buenos Días-dijo Lily al entrar al comedor

-Todos pónganse su casco-dijo Petunia en forma maliciosa al ver a Lily- uno nunca sabe cuando algo se caerá del cielo

-Lo siento muchísimo-dijo Lily al escuchar a Petunia.

El mayordomo al escuchar el comentario de Petunia decidió hacerle una pequeña broma, así que le tiro el café sobre los pantalones de Petunia, la cual rápidamente se para y le grito enojada- Idiota, estos son mis mejores Pradas ¿Tiene alguna de que tan caros son?-dijo mientras salía del comedor muy enojada

-Estoy realmente apenada por lo de ayer-le dijo Lily a su papa- yo solo intentaba ayudarlas

-¿Dónde conociste esa canción tan revoltosa?-dijo Glynnis enojada

-James Brown-dijo rápidamente Henry-llego a ser el no.3 el la lista del Bilboard- Henry al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, dijo- no tengo idea de donde salió eso

De pronto el teléfono sonó y Glynnis contesto-Gillian querida, sí, lo siento, ha sido horrible-decía mientras veía como Henry y Lily hacían lo mismo con su desayuno. Primero tomaban un pan tostado, después le untaban mantequilla y mermelada, lo doblaban a la mitad y le quitaban las sobras de la parte de abajo

-¿Qué música escuchas cuando eras más joven?-pregunto Lily interesada

- ¿Antes de la era de hielo?-dijo Henry bromeando

-Sí-dijo Lily- ¿Cómo banda preferida de los 80 ' s?. Por favor, no digas los Bee Gees.

-No-dijo Henry divertido por la situación- se llamaban Little Feat. Los vi como unas 12 veces. Una vez…

-Henry-interrumpió Glynnis-tienes una cita en Westminster en 15 minutos

-Sí. Sí-dijo Henry mientras se paraba de la mesa-tienes razón. Tengo que irme. Nos vemos

-Señorita Lily-dijo el mayordomo- el Señor James está aquí verle. ¡No lo deje entrar, ni siquiera estoy linda!-dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia su cuarto y decía- ¿Qué me voy a poner?

* * *

-Hola, señor. James Potter-dijo al ver entrar al papa de Lily- estoy aquí poque vengo a recoger a Lily

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto desconfiado Henry

-Soy músico-dijo James sonriente- Estaba en el baile anoche

-¿Estas en la banda?-dijo Henry- y tú y mi hija van a…

-Escapar juntos-dijo James sonriendo- si

-No crees que es un poco apresurado-dijo Henry asustado

-No señor-dijo James- después de lo que sucedió ayer no tenemos otra alternativa

-Es tas bromeando ¿Cierto?-dijo Henry asustado

-Si señor

-No me esperes despierto-dijo Lily a su papa al momento en que llego –nos vemos

- ¿Necesitamos un poco de diversión?-dijo James mientras le daba el casco a Lily

-Quita el poco-dijo Lily mientras se ponía el casco

-Eso déjamelo a mí ¿Lista?-dijo James mientras aceleraba en la moto y salían de la casa

Henry al ver que su hija se iba con un total desconocido se metió a la casa muy enojado

* * *

- ¿En donde estamos?-dijo Lily al ver todo un pasillo lleno de tiendas, en las cuales había disco de música, ropa e incluso comida

-Yo lo conozco como el callejón de las chulerías-dijo James mientras llevaba a Lily al un puesto de comida

-¡Que nombre tan original!-dijo Lily con un poco de burla

-Tienes que probar estos-dijo James mientras señalaba unos rollos empanizados- Me da 2-le dijo al vendedor- se llaman kabobs son lo mejor de esta parte de Londres-dijo mientras le daba el suyo

-Son geniales-dijo Lily mientras se lo comía- James no sabía que te gustaba andar en moto

-De hecho-dijo James sonriente- la moto es de Sirius, a mí lo que me gusta más son las escobas. Pero no se si tu familia sean muggles o magos

-Creo que muggles-dijo Lily- no he viso nada mágico en esa casa

-Bueno entonces creo que hice bien en recogerte en moto-dijo James- ya hubiera querido ver la cara de tu papa su voy por ti en una escoba

-Si tienes razón-dijo Lily- ven vamos a ese puesto-dijo mientras señalaba un puesto de puras pulseras. Lily escogió unas 10 pulseras, las cuales James insistió en pagárselas. Después fueron a muchos más puestos a ver la ropa

-Gracias por las pulseras-dijo Lily después de haber recorrido toda la calle

-No hay problema-dijo James sonriendo

-Me divertí mucho hoy, lo necesitaba. En serio-dijo Lily

-Me alegro-dijo James-al menos logre que te olvidaras de todos tus problemas

-Sabes-dijo Lily seriamente-desde hoy me voy a comportar

-¿Comportarte como que, exactamente?-dijo James

- No lo se-dijo Lily alegre-como una impecable señorita de sociedad. Lo de anoche no se va a volver a repetir. Y sabes he decido que tu me vas ayudar-dijo mientras lo jalaba del brazo

* * *

-Ahora coloca tu pie suavemente atrás del pie derecho-dijo James mientras remaba un bote, y Lily se encontraba en la punta practicando sus posturas a la hora de hacer una reverencia

-Esto es muy difícil-dijo Lily después de una posible caída- no se como pueden hacerlo

-Sostén esto-dijo James mientras le daba el remo – Tienes que pensar en tolerancia, en equilibrio, en un balance, ahora observa-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia perfecta

-Muy bien-dijo Lily alegre al ver que James si pudo hacerla, mientras se sentaba Lily le pregunto a James- entonces dime Obi-Wan ¿Dónde aprendiste tus perfectos modales?

-Bueno-dijo James mientras se sentaba con Lily- lo quieras creer o no. MI mama era de la realeza

-¿Era muggle?-pregunto Lily

-NO-dijo James- era de la parte mágica de una familia de magos muy reconocida, pero también en la parte muggle era de la realeza. Es un poco confuso-dijo James al ver la cara de Lily- pero entonces-continuo- mi madre se decidió casarse con una persona que no era de la realeza, entonces mis abuelos la desheredaron, pero apiadaron de su nieto y me mandaron a escuelas especiales de la realeza para aprender todos estos modales. Yo era feliz porque me inscribían a los clubes de moda, a las mejores escuelas, hasta que un día me di cuenta de la hipocresía de todas las personas y lo deje todo

-¿Y tus padres?-dijo Lily

-Son las personas más felices que he conocido en mi vida-dijo James feliz- pero basta de contarte mi vida y mejor párrate y enséñame esa reverencia

-Esta bien-dijo Lily mientras se paraba

-Encuentra tu centro-empezó a decir James-muy bien, ahora-pero antes que Lily pudiera decir algo al respecto se cayo al lago llevándose a James con ella

-¿Qué paso ibas tan bien?-dijo James mientras trataba de subirse al bote

-Soy una tonta-dijo Lily mientras se subía al bote

-Sabes hay algo que todavía no entiendo-dijo James mientras acariciaba la cara de Lily- ¿Por qué tratas de encajar cuando naciste para sobresalir?-dijo mientras se acercaba poco a poco a Lily, hasta que poso sus labios en los de ella. Lily al sentir los labios de James sintió un escalofrío por toda la espalda, pero le gusto así que se dejo besar por James.

* * *

-¿Hola?

-Hace 5 horas-dijo Henry enojado por el teléfono- tu hija se fue con tu tipo en la parte de atrás de una motocicleta y no he sabido de ella nada

-¿Estamos hablando de una cita?-dijo Libby mientras tomaba la leche del refrigerador

-No lo se, y no quiero ni pensarlo-dijo Henry un poco enojado- el chavo esta enana clase de banda

-¿En serio?-dijo Libby- ¡Que padre! Déjame adivinar es un baterista

-Esto es serio, Libby- dijo Henry enojado

-Si mal no recuerdo, pasé mucho tiempo en la parte de atrás de tu moto, Henry-dijo Libby sonriendo

-Eso es diferente-dijo Henry rápidamente

-Es extraño que tan fácil llega ¿No?

-¿Qué?

-Preocupación-dijo Libby

-¿Alguna vez se quita?

-No Henry-dijo Libby pensativamente-nunca

-Libby, lo siento pero tengo que irme-dijo Henry de pronto- después te hablo

-Querido, esto es realmente importante-dijo Glynnis mientras entraba a la oficina-acabo de tener una largo conversación con un traductor Beduino y aparentemente hay ciertos aspectos con los cuales podemos saber si el matrimonio fue real o una especie de ritual de apareamiento

-¿Acabo de entrar en un universo paralelo?-pregunto Henry desconcertado

-Acaso no te das cuenta-dijo Glynnis histérica- es posible que tú y Libby nunca tuvieron una boda real. Lo que significa que no haya nada que se interponga en nuestros planes. ¿No es fabuloso querido?

* * *

-¿Cómo te fue con Lily?-pregunto Remus al ver entrar a James al hotel- y ¿Por qué vienes todo mojado?

¿Y por ahí me dices porque agarraste mi moto sin pedírmela?-dijo Sirius un poco enojado

-Calma Padfoot-dijo James sonriente-tenia que tomar tu moto, porque si no como iba a recoger a Lily

-En escoba

-Sus padres son muggles-dijo James-además fue mucho más divertido en la moto

-¿Y que paso?-pregunto Remus- porque tu cara dice que paso algo bueno

-No fue bueno-dijo James-fue magnifico

-La besaste-dijo Sirius

-Si-dijo James sonriendo

-Felicidades-dijo Remus

-Creo que ya tenemos cuñada-dijo Sirius alegre

-Tampoco-dijo James-deja que las cosas fluyan

-Como tu digas-dijo Remus alegre

-Por cierto Prongs-dijo Sirius- vas a venir conmigo al trabajo de mañana

-¿Qué es?

-Valet parking

-Claro-dijo James sonriendo- sabes que adonde quieras te acompaño

-James-dijo Remus-tus papas saben que trabajas

-No-dijo James- para que

-Sabes que no les gusta que trabajes

-Pues ni modo-dijo James- yo necesito conseguir dinero y no quiero pasármela pidiéndoles

-Así se dice Prongs-dijo Sirius alegre- basta Moony déjanos disfrutar nuestra adolescencia

* * *

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola ") a todos:

¿Que les parecio el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y espero todas sus opiniones. Espero que les haya gustado la parte de Howgarts, se que fue un poco corta, pero quería meter en este capitulo la demostración del baile. Sobre los review muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de mandarme su opinión, y ya les conteste a su mail.

Bueno eso es todo y nos vemos el próximo lunes.


	9. Cambios

_Lo que una bruja quiere._

_9.-Cambios._

-Aquí vamos-dijo Henry al llegar al desayuno al que habían sido invitados

-Hola señor-dijo James al ver que Henry se bajaba del coche

-No tenía idea que fueran tan versátil-dijo Henry seriamente

-Henry-dijo Albert al bajarse del coche-vamonos que tienes muchas cosas que hacer

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Lily sorprendida-no me digas es otro de tus fabulosos trabajos

-Digamos que esta ves fue Sirius el que me trajo-dijo James sonriendo

-¿Dónde esta?

-De seguro ligando con alguna invitada-dijo James-ya sabes como es

-Si-dijo Lily feliz- es todo un caso

-Te ves hermosa-dijo James de repente

-Gracias-dijo Lily al verse, la cual traía un vestido blanco con flores de colores, que le llegaba a las rodillas. Se veía muy juvenil y seria con ese vestido- hoy va a ser uno de mis mejores comportamientos

-Más te vale-dijo James alegre- hay más reporteros de lo normal

-Lo se-dijo Lily seriamente- están esperando mi próxima locura

-Crees que en tu clasificación de locuras entre el besar al chico del valet-dijo James coquetamente

-Definitivamente-dijo Lily mientras se acercaba a James

-Lily-interrumpió Armistead-los reporteros quieren sacerte una foto con tu padre

-Gracias-dijo Lily- lo voy a buscar-dijo mientras se separaba de James

-Nos vemos-dijo James

-Mantente lejos de ella fracasado-dijo Armistead- esta fuera de tu alcance

-¿Cuál es el problema?-dijo James desafiantemente- pensé que la rivalidad se había terminado cuando salimos de la escuela. Te da miedo Que ella prefiera músicos en lugar de un egresado de Cambridge

-No-dijo Armistead en tono superior- nosotros siempre ganamos al final

* * *

-Señorita Evans-dijo uno de los reporteros- ¿Esta disfrutando su estadía en Londres?

-Mucho-dijo Lily sonriendo

-¿Cómo va la campaña Lord?-pregunto otra reportera

-Cuéntenos sobre el accidente del candelabro-dijo otro reportero

-Muchas gracias señores-interrumpió Albert- no más preguntas

* * *

-Crees que sea muy rico-pregunto Petunia a una de sus amigas

-Me imagino que sí-contesto-ve el tipo de ropa que trae

-Eso espero-dijo Petunia en forma maliciosa- ¿Durazno?-dijo sorprendida al ver a la joven totalmente cambiada, con un nuevo look el cual le quedaba de maravilla- ¿Pera? Se ven…

-Diferentes-completaron

-Fue Lily-dijo Durazno

-Nos dio unos cuantos consejos de moda-dijo Pera

-Quien quiere los consejos de esa tonta-dijo Petunia altaneramente. Pero al ver como dos jóvenes se acercaban a Durazno y Pera se quedo callada

-Adorable-dijo Durazno al ver al joven

-Encantador-completo Pera mientras se iban de lado opuesto de la fiesta.

* * *

-La carrera es de ese lado-dijo Armistead moviéndole los binoculares a Lily, la cual se encontraba viendo como "trabajaban" James y Sirius

-No se supone que debes de estar cortejando a Petunia este verano-dijo Lily molesta por la interrupción

-¿Qué?-dijo actuadamente Armistead-y dejar a una joven tan guapa como tú, en manos de personas desconocidas

-No son personas desconocidas-dijo Lily sonriendo

-De todas formas-dijo mientras movía la cabeza de Lily para que lo viera- no voy a dejar que te trates de quitar la vida-dijo sonriendo como un estupido- Ya que estas sufriendo de una desilusión amorosa por un tipo con nada bueno que ofrecerte-dijo mientras veía a James

-SABES-DIJO Lily muy enojada-como desearía que te morideras la lengua y que te la tragaras. Y con ese pedazo de atragantaras

-Querida-dijo mientras le tocaba la mejilla- encuentro tu vulgaridad Yankee tan atractiva-dijo coqueteándole- así que porque no dejas de pensar en el chico del valet y piensas en el súper partido que tienes en frente, y le das un beso que yo se que deseas desde el primer momento en que nos vimos

-Tienes razón-dijo Lily sonriendo- desde hace mucho tiempo he querido hacer esto-dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios de Armistead, este al ver que Lily lo iba a besar cerro los ojos. Cuando ya se encontraban a milímetros de la boca del otro, Lily se separo bruscamente de él y lo empujo hacía el río, y le empezó a gritar- NUNCA VUELVAS A DECIR ESO DE JAMES, ENTENDISTE. ÉL ES LO DOBLE DE HOMBRE DE LO QUE TÚ ERES…

-Henry-dijo Glynnis histérica al ver lo que había hecho Lily- ¡has algo!

-NUNCA VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MIS LABIOS- dijo Lily todavía muy enojada- ERES REPUGNANTE-dijo mientras Henry la tomaba del brazo y la empezaba a jalar y le decía

-Lily, vamonos-dijo mientras trataba de correr pero varios periodistas se lo impedían. En un acto de desesperación vio la moto de Sirius y le dijo- Dame las llaves de la moto. RAPIDO-grito al ver que este se había quedado mudo

-¿Qué?-dijo cuando reacciono- no puede, es una moto especial…

-Sirius-dijo Lily al ver que los periodistas se acercaban-Yo la cuido preséntamela- al decir esto Sirius le aventó las llaves a Henry, y este la encendió y empezó a arrancar, esquivando árboles y personas (algunas cayeron a una fuente), al momento de tratar de salir del lugar empezaron los periodistas a gritarles

-LORD DASHWOOD

* * *

-Mi moto-decía Sirius histérico- se LLEVO MI MOTO

-Sirius calma-le dijo Remus-además la que la tiene es Lily

-NO-dijo Sirius-corrección el que la tiene es su PAPA

-¿Y eso que?-dijo James mientras tomaba un poco de refresco

-Acaso soy el único que entiende la gravedad de este problema-dijo Sirius histérico- la moto es MÁGICA y el papa de Lily es MUGGLE

-Oh por Dios-dijo James al escuchar eso

-Tú crees que…-empezó Remus

-No se que pasaría y le da al botón de vuelo o de invisibilidad-dijo Sirius histérico

-Lily esta con él-dijo James tratando de convencerlos y a él mismo-yo creo que lo podría inventar algo

-Eso espero

* * *

-Lo que acabamos de hacer es lo más indecoroso que haya hecho en años-le dijo Henry a su hija mientras caminaba descalzo sobre arena

-No tengo idea de que estas hablando-dijo Lily sonriente- estoy orgullosa de ti. Deberías hacerlo más a menudo

-No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que estuve descalzo en el suelo-dijo mientras caminaba en el pasto y la arena

-¿No te encanta enterrar tus dedos en la arena¿Sabias que es un exfoliante natural?-decía Lily mientras se vía los pies- Mama dice que una caminata por la playa y una buena pintada de dedos de los pies. Y no tienes necesidad de pagar nunca por una pedicura

-Estas hablando con ella-dijo Henry en tono nostálgico- ¿Lo sabes?

-¿Mucho?

-¿Es feliz?

-Si-dijo Lily simplemente-creo que si

-Supongo que hay veces que se ha de sentir sola-empezó a decir Henry

-Creo que le gusta la vida que llevamos-dijo Lily al escuchar a su papa- y como la esta viviendo en estos momentos

-Siempre me gusto eso de ella-dijo Henry- me gustaría tener esa habilidad

-la tienes-dijo Lily

-Si pero escondida en…- Henry no pudo terminar la oración, ya que ambos escucharon un grito que los dejo aturdidos

-A TI TE QUERÍA VER, PEQUEÑA ZORRA- le decía Amy a Lily mientras se acercaba hacía donde se encontraban

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto Lily extrañada por la forma de hablar de esta tipa

-COMO QUE ME SUCEDE, ME QUITASTE A MI NOVIO-dijo muy enojada, esta última frase hizo que todas las personas que se encontraban en el parque voltearan al ver, incluyendo Henry- ESO ES LO QUE ME SUCEDE

-YO NO TE QUITE NADA

-CLARO QUE SI-dijo Amy muy enojada- CUANDO TU LLEGAS TE JAMES Y YO…

-YA HABÍAN TERMINADA-dijo Lily-además yo no te tengo que dar explicaciones de lo que hago con mi vida-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse, pero Amy la tomo del brazo y se lo impidió- NO TAN RÁPIDO PEQUEÑA ZORRA

-NO ME DIGAS ASÍ

-ESCUCHAME BIEN-dijo ignorando las palabras de Lily-TE VUELVES A ACERCAR A JAMES Y TE JURO QUE TE MANO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS

-EN PRIMER LUGAR-grito Lily soltándose de Amy- YO NO LO BUSCO, ÉL ME BUSCA. SEGUNDO LUGAR, ÉL Y TÚ NO SON NADA ASÍ QUE ÉL TIENE EL DERECHO DE REHACER SU VIDA CON ALGUIEN MUCHO MEJOR QUE TÚ. Y TERCER PUNTO, NO TE TENGO MIEDO, ASÍ QUE TUS AMENAZAS ME VAN Y ME VIENEN

-NO SABES LO QUE DICES-dijo Amy muy enojada- TE METISTE CON EL MISMO DIABLO

-PEORES DIABLOS DE HE ENFRENTADO, ASÍ QUE EVITATE ESTAR HACIENDO AMENAZAS QUE NO VAS A CUMPLIR.

* * *

-Veo que has llegado a causar celos-dijo Henry mientras buscaban una forma de entrar a la casa, ya que la entrada principal estaba llenada de periodistas

-No-dijo Lily- yo no causo celos de nadie

-Ah-dijo Henry sonriendo- de donde yo vengo lo que acabo de presenciar es una escena de celos

-PAPA-dijo Lily un poco enojada-podemos dejar ese tema

-Esa chica debería de estar celosa-dijo Henry muy serio-tiene motivos- Liliana contéstame

-Papa-dijo Lily respirando profundamente-esa chica es la ex de James y sobre debería de tenerme celos no lo se, no ha pasado casi nada

-Ok-dijo Henry, pero después de razonar un poco las palabras de su hija grito-¿COMO QUE CASI¿Qué A PASADO ENTRE TÚ Y JAMES? LILIANA NO TE VAYAS, CONTESTAME EN ESTE MOMENTO

Después de la pequeña aventura con Lily, Henry se sentía otro, una persona con las posibilidades de cambiar de ser autentico otra vez. Así que decidió hacer lo primero que se vino a la cabeza, ponerse se traje de cuero negro. El pantalón y la playera eran negros y pegados, y en la oreja se pudo una grapa simulando un arete. De pronto se puso a bailar y a simular que estaba tocando la guitarra, cuando Glynnis entro, y al momento en que Henry la vio dijo

-Yo solo estaba-dijo un poco nervioso-probándomelo para ver si todavía me queda

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Glynnis fingiendo preocupación- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi prometido? Quiero a mi Henry de vuelta

* * *

-Lord Dashwood-dijo un reportero a la entrada de la oficina de este- Ha bajado 15 puntos en las encuestas ¿Esta preocupado?

-Sin comentarios-dijo Henry al escuchar la pregunta del reportero

-Si no puede controlar a su propia hija-empezó a decir otra reportera- ¿cree que puede controlar a un país entero?

-Frank-dijo Henry al ver a uno de los reporteros- que gusto verte-dijo mientras entraba a la oficina. Ya que se encontraba en esta, le pregunto a la secretaria

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?-dijo mientas entraba a su oficina

-Mucho-dijo mientras le dejaba unos papeles en la mesa-los 2 primeros clientes no llegaron y el discurso con el Centro de Educación para niños fue cancelado

-¿Por qué lo cancelamos?

-No fuimos nosotros-dijo la secretaría-fueron ellos

* * *

-Lily ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-dijo Henry al entrar a la habitación de Lily.

-Este es Sir Roderick Dashwood-dijo mientras señalaba un cuadro en el estudio-perdió un ojo en la batalla de la boina. Y por aquí tenemos a General Bingley Dashwood-dijo mientras señalaba otro cuadro- él perdió un brazo en la batalla del Nilo-después se acerco a otro cuadro y dijo- el tío Alfredo nunca dijo que perdió-y después de pensarlo un poco dijo- pero raramente lo vi sentado

-Yo perdí mis anginas-dijo Lily al ver que todos los que se encontraban en esa habitación habían perdido una parte de su cuerpo- ¿Eso me hace cualificada para entrar a este grupo?

-Lily escúchame-dijo Henry muy serio- parte de las reglas de pertenecer a esta familia, es que hay ciertos códigos de comportamiento que se deben de seguir ya que muchas personas esperan verlos en ti. Y si no los llegan a ver-dijo mientras titubeaba un poco- entonces… Escucha me he divertido mucho el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos

-¿En serio?-dijo Lily contenta

-Sí, sólo que hay cosa muy difíciles y que tengo que llevar a cabo y tú como tú hija, tienes que

-Cambiar-completo Lily-esta bien lo entiendo. Soy una Dashwood ¿Cierto?

-Si

Después de la platica Henry se fue dejando a Lily sólo y muy confundida, ya que en verdad no sabía que hacer, entonces vio a uno de los cuadros y dijo

-¿Qué me ves, puedo cambiar-dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma. Mientras se dirigía a su cuarto. Ya que se encontraba en su cuarto, lo primero que hizo fue tratar de quitar el tinte de su pequeño tatuaje (el cual era una estrella con una luna, que lo tenía en la nuca) con alcohol. Después empezó a despintar sus uñas negras, después decidió cambiar TODA su ropa, por ropa más elegante, la cual la tuvieron que traer las propias diseñadoras de las tiendas.

Después de unos días Lily estaba cambiada, había dejado de ser la joven rebelde que hace todo lo que quería por una joven refinada, con modelas y con un comportamiento impecable.

Desde ese momento Liliana Evans había muerto, dejando viva a Liliana Evans Dashwood.

* * *

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola ") a todos:

¿Que les parecio el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y espero todas sus opiniones. Aquí pudimos ver que cambio que Lily tiene que pasar para que la sociedad de Inglaterra la acepte, en el próximo capitulo podremos ver como van a reaccionar sus amigos jeje. Sobre los review muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de mandarme su opinión, y ya les conteste a su mail.

Bueno eso es todo y nos vemos el próximo lunes.


	10. Presentación oficial

_Lo que una bruja quiere._

_10.- Presentación Oficial._

-No vas a ir vestido así al concierto-dijo James al ver a Lily entrar a la sala con una falda rosa y su saco a juego, todo acompañado por unos tacones blancos-¿Cierto?

-Por Merlín-dijo Lily al recordar el compromiso que tenia con James-se me olvido. Mi vida a cambiado mucho durante la semana pasada

-No importa-dijo James en tono comprensivo- esperare a que te cambies

-No puedo ir-dijo Lily un poco apenada-vamos a ir a la fiesta de jardín de la Reina

-Si, pero…-empezó a decir James

-Lo siento-dijo Lily lo más sinceramente que pudo

-Esta bien-dijo James decepcionado-sólo háblame cuando la Lily que yo conocía regrese a tu cuerpo

Lily al escuchar el comentario de James se sintió mal, ya que era cierto. Desde que había decido ser una señorita de sociedad su vida había cambiado muchísimo, pero era necesario ese cambio si quería ser aceptada por la sociedad en la que vivía su padre. "_Todos estos cambios los tienes que hacer si quieres estar con tu papa_"se repetía Lily cada vez que quería dejar esa farsa.

* * *

La fiesta de jardín de la Reina siempre era el evento mas esperado para la sociedad más importante de Inglaterra. Para este evento todas las personas se ponían sus mejores vestidos y trajes, para poder impresionar a la reina y a los demás invitados (ya que aunque eran pocos eran muy selectos).

Para Lily todas estas cosas eran aburridas y sin importancia, ya que ella si entendía que no importaba que imagen le dieras a la reina, ya que acabando la fiesta no recordaría tu cara. Para saludar a la reina todos los invitados tenían que hacer una fila para que esta los saludara personalmente, Lily para su desgracia, se encontraba en esta fila esperando a que la reina llegara y las saludara, y después de un largo rato este encuentro llego. Una joven acompañaba a la reina diciéndole el nombre de la persona, cuando llego a Lily dijo- Ella es Liliana Evans Dashwood

-Hola Lily-dijo la reina en tono amable, Lily al ver esta atención lo único que hizo fue inclinar la cabeza-linda niña-dijo al ver la reacción de Lily al momento en que la saludo

* * *

-Escuche que la reina acepto la invitación para el baile de presentación de Lily-decía Lady Margaret

-Ha cambiado mucho-dijo Henry un poco triste-creo que su cambio ha sido para bien, estoy muy orgulloso de ella

Mientras su padre se encontraba hablando con Lady Margaret, Lily se encontraba viendo a los invitados y pensando como era posible que había preferido ir a esa estupida fiesta en lugar de ir con James y los chicos al mejor concierto que iba a ver en los próximos años. Cuando estaba pensando eso un pequeño amigo se acerco hacia ella, el perro de Lady Margaret

-No-dijo Lily al ver como el perro levantaba las patas para poder jugar un rato con ella-después-decía mientras trataba de ahuyentar al perro, sin tener en cuenta que su padre estaba viendo la escena con mucha tristeza, ya que él había sido el culpable del cambio radical de su hija.

* * *

-Haz cambiado mucho los pasados días-le dijo su abuela a Lily

-Sólo lo haga para que pueda encajar en la familia Dashwood

-Sabes que eso no es necesario-dijo su abuela en tono maternal- tu eres valiosa en la familia por tu forma de ser, no por ser una copia de alguien

-No importa abuela-dijo Lily un poco triste-mejor dime para que me mandaste llamar

-Te voy a dar algo muy valioso para mí-dijo la abuela mientras se paraba e iba hacía una mesa en donde tenía un pequeña caja, la cual tomo y continuo- Esta tiara fue la que use para mi baile de presentación-dijo mientras le entregaba una pequeña tiara, la cual en la parte de adelante tenía unas perlas rodeadas de pequeños diamantes, los cuales le daban un toque de elegantisisimo-Desde hace meses que Petunia vio la tiara ha tratado de quedársela-dijo una sonrisa falsa-pero yo quiero que tú la tengas

Lily al escuchar esto dijo-es tan real-dijo mientras al tomaba como si de vidrio se tratara.

-Espero que esto te haga sentir como una princesa-dijo su abuela sonriéndole-pero sabes querida… no es la corona lo que hace a una reina. Es lo que hay aquí-dijo tocándole el corazón

* * *

El día más esperado para algunas personas y el más odiado para Lily, llegó. El día de la presentación oficial de Liliana Evans Dashwood. Para esta ocasión a Lily le habían mandado hacer un vestido blanco, largo, sin mangas, y en la parte de abajo tenía unas pequeñas piedras incrustadas. Todo esto adornado con unos largos guantes blancos, y de peinado una chongo que permitía que la tiara que su abuela le había dado luciera mucho.

El momento en que Lily tenía que bajar llegó. Cuando empezó a bajar las largas escaleras, pudo notar como todos los invitados la veían con asombro y con cierta envidia. Envidia de la bueno, no como la que sentía Petunia en eso momentos, la cual no pudo estar en ese momento porque misteriosamente se sentía un poco indispuesta.

Al final de la escalera estaba Henry esperando a que bajara su hija, al momento en que esta bajo dijo-Hola

-Lily-dijo Henry sorprendido-Te ves

-Diferente-completo Lily

* * *

En la fiesta estaban las personas más importantes, de las cuales Lily no conocía a casi nadie, excepto a James.

A James no le había agradado la idea que lo contrataran para la fiesta de Lily, pero sus amigos lo habían convencido de que fuera. Cuando Lily lo vio se le acerco y le pregunto

-¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto Lily apenada y arrepentida

-No se-dijo James indiferentemente-es tú fiesta, puedes hacer lo que quieras

-En verdad lo siento

-En verdad no quiero escuchar-dijo James tristemente- ¿Qué le paso a la Lily que conocí? A la verdadera- al momento en que James le pregunto esto Lily no sabía que contestar, lo cual lo noto enseguida James y le dijo a los chicos de la banda-Vamos chavos tenemos que tocar, por eso nos pagaron

Lily sabía que aunque por dentro estaba muriéndose por la respuesta de James, tenía que aparentar que estaba feliz y que disfrutaba la fiesta. Cuando se dirigía hacia donde estaba su padre (por donde estaban las escaleras principales) vio algo que inmediatamente hizo que se le olvidaran todos los problemas que tenia

-MAMA-dijo Lily al ver a una señora que venía bajando de las escaleras, la cual traía un vestido color azul claro, con los tirantes a la altura de los hombros y peinada con un chongo alto, lo cual hacía que se viera muy elegante

-Lily-dijo Libby al ver a su hija-te he extrañado muchísimo

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-dijo Lily sorprendida por que su mama se encontrara en esa fiesta

-Jocelyn-dijo Libby viendo a la mama de Henry-pensó que necesitabas una aliada entre tantas personas malas-dijo con una enorme sonrisa-Amor, luces hermosa y diferente-dijo al verla a los ojos

-Tu también mama-dijo Lily sonriéndole- ¿Estas usando un brassier?

-Claro-dijo Libby-hay veces que se necesitan de verdad

-Como ahora

-No trates de cambiar de tema-dijo Libby-te veo extraña

-No-dijo Lily-es tu imaginación

-Estas enamorada-dijo Libby al ver a los ojos a su hija

-Mama que cosas dices-dijo Lily apenad

-Te conozco Lily-dijo Libby mientras le tomaba la mano a Lily-recuerda que fui yo la persona que te tuvo y que te ha cuidado durante todos estos años

-Pero mama…-empezó a decir Lily, pero no pudo terminar porque Henry llego

-Hola Henry-dijo Libby a su ex –pareja

-Libby-dijo Henry un poco sorprendido y alegre

-Hola Lucy-dijo Glynnis enojada-soy Glynnis. La prometida de Henry

-Es Libby-dijo un poco dolida por esta información- y felicidades por su compromiso

-Que agradable sorpresa-dijo Glynnis sarcásticamente-veo que no tienes pareja. Henry debes encontrarle a alguien que quiera bailar con Lobby

-Libby-dijo Lily enojada por la reacción de la prometida de su padre- Recuerdalo. Y ¿Por qué no el baila con ella?

* * *

-Esto es fantástico-dijo Kevin al ver a todas las personas que se encontraban en la fiesta-todas las personas importantes aceptaron la invitación. Lo que significa que tenemos la elección ganada

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado?-dijo Glynnis histérica al ver como Henry y Libby bailaban-la reina esta apunto de llegar y tu candidato esta bailando con esa mujer-dijo viendo despectivamente a Libby

-Henry sabe lo que esta haciendo-dijo Kevin viendo a las personas-además observa lo que pudimos hacer con Lily-dijo orgullosamente-eso debe ir a los archivos históricos del país

-Yo creo que deberíamos hacer con ella lo mismo que hicimos con su madre-dijo Glynnis despectivamente, sin darse cuenta que Lily estaba detrás de ella

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-pregunto Lily sorprendida

-Nada-dijo Glynnis con una sonrisa falsa

-Acabas de decir que se hicieron cargo de mi madre-dijo Lily afirmándolo

-No mal interpretes las cosas querida-dijo Glynnis tratando de convencer a Lily

-Ustedes hicieron que mi mama se fuera-dijo Lily dándose cuenta del plan que habían tramado estos dos

-Esto no es tiempo ni el lugar-dijo Glynnis mientras tomaba del brazo a Lily

-COMO SE ATREVIERON

-Vamos-dijo Glynnis muy enojada mientras jalaba a Lily hacia uno de los cuartos de la parte de atrás-Glynnis suéltame!-decía Lily mientras esta la jalaba

-Metete aquí-le ordeno mientras la obligaba a entrar a una habitación-y te vas a quedar aquí porque no pienso permitir que arruines este día-dijo mientras le ponía llave a la puerta y se iba

* * *

-¿Recuerdas los rituos?-decía Henry sonriendo, mientras ambos bailaban una canción lenta

-Eras tan malo-decía Libby sonriendo-casi nos matan por tu mala actuación, además que por poco y nos arrestan

-Y tuve que traducir mi disculpa-dijo Henry recordando ese buen momento

-Lo cual fue un completo riesgo-dijo Libby-porque si no lo hacías bien me ibas a cambiar por dinero

-De hecho eran camellos-dijo Henry sonriendo-pero te aseguro que no lo hubiera permitido

-Confiaba en ti Henry

-Eso no es suficiente-dijo Henry sinceramente-no te despediste, sólo desapareciste- le empezó a reclamar

-Tú lo quisiste así

-Lo que yo quise-dijo Henry enojado- lo que yo quería era una oportunidad

-Haz tenido 17 años de oportunidades-dijo Libby tristemente- y he esperado 17 años para que las tomes-dijo lo mas sinceramente posiblemente

-Y ahora señores y señoras-dijo James de repente- el baile tradicional padre –hija. Lord Dashwood-dijo mientras lo volteaba a ver

* * *

-Por favor-gritaba Lily buscando una posible salida, sin encontrar alguna

-AYUDA-dijo Lily histérica

* * *

-¿Dónde esta Lily?-dijo Libby al ver que su hija no llegaba para empezar el baile-La voy a buscar-dijo Libby preocupada-no me gusta esto

-Lily volvió a desaparecer-dijo Glynnis en tono burlesco, pero al ver que Lily no venía dijo en tono de convencimiento- A lo mejor Petunia puede bailar contigo. No creo que le importe ¿Cierto?-dijo viendo a su hija con una mirada amenazadora

-No-dijo Petunia al entender la indirecta de su madre-además ya casi soy tu hija-dijo con una sonrisa malévola

-Bueno…-dijo Henry un poco decepcionado al ver que su hija no llegaba

* * *

Mientras Lily trataba de buscar una salida, escucho la música del baile padre-hija.

-¡Por Dios!-dijo Lily histérica- ¡Ayuda¡Alguien!-dijo mientras le pegaba a la puerta- ¡No puedo perderme mi propio baile padre-hija!

-¿Querida?-se logro escuchar

-Ayuda-grito Lily mientras escuchaba como unos pasos se acercaban al lugar donde se encontraba encerrada

* * *

-¿Cómo te atreves Glynnis?-dijo Lily al salir del cuarto en donde estaba encerrada

-No queremos una escena ¿cierto?-dijo Glynnis mientras le tomaba el brazo con fuerza

-Quitale la mano de encima a mi hija-dijo Libby histérica, sin darse cuenta que Lily estaba viendo como su padre bailaba con Petunia su propio baile hija-padre-si no quieres una escena o peor un musical de Broadway

Lily al ver a su padre con su supuesta hermana le dolió muchísimo, ya que ella tenía la ilusión de estar con su padre en ese momento, pero al verlo ahí le hizo darse cuenta de algo, así que se acerco hacia donde estaban ellos. Lily al llegar enfrente de ellos se quito la tiara y se la dio a Petunia

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunto Petunia un poco extrañada por la reacción de Lily

-Dándote lo que te mereces-dijo Lily tristemente-tómala-dijo mientras que Petunia le arrebataba la tiara de las manos- no la quiero-dijo mientras se la quitaban-NADA-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida

-Espera-dijo Henry tratando de detenerla

-Ya me canse de esperar Henry-dijo Lily sinceramente, mientras salía corriendo hacía su habitación. Pero en medio del camino su padre llego y le dijo:

-Lily tenemos que hablar

-Sabes-dijo Lily tratando de no llorar-cuando era chica, cada cumpleaños me vestía, me arreglaba y siempre pensaba que si era lo suficientemente buena vendrías a buscarme-dijo mientras empezaba a llorar- Y ahora estoy aquí, con el vestido más hermoso que jamás había podido imaginar y tú estas aquí conmigo, junto con mi mama, mi sueño se cumplió-dijo mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimas-pero sabes ¿lo que en verdad extraño? Ser yo-dijo sinceramente-finalmente me di cuenta que no es suficiente tratar de ser alguien que en verdad n puedo ser

-Sabes Lily…-empezó a decir Henry, pero Lily la detuvo y dijo

-Creo que estamos tratando de hacer funcionara algo que no se puede…

-"_Todos de pie su Majestad la Reina Elizabeth_"-se escucho a lo lejos

-Ve-dijo Lily al ver la cara de su padre de su padre- el deber llama-dijo tristemente

-Vamos querida-dijo Libby mientras ayudaba a su hija a subir las escaleras para ir a su cuarto.

* * *

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola ") a todos:

¿Que les pareció el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y espero todas sus opiniones. Perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve unos cuantos problemas de salud. Lamento decirles que esta historia terminara muy pronto (el próximo capitulo) así que espero que les guste el rumbo que va a tomar la historia al final. Sobre los review muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de mandarme su opinión, y ya les conteste a su mail.

Para Maka: Hola!1 Gracias por tu opinión, y la verdad no tengo porque molestar por tú comentario, ya que creo que es bastante aceptable tu comentario. Y sobre ponerle más cosas, ya le puse unas cuantas, pero la verdad no me gustaría ponerle más porque la trama se complicaría y no sería tan buena como lo es. Espero que entiendas mi punto y que sigas el desenlace de esta historia.

Bueno eso es todo y nos vemos el próximo lunes.


	11. El Sueño

_Lo que una bruja quiere._

_11.- El sueño._

-¿Por qué tan solito James?-dijo Amy entrando al hotel –¿Acaso tu novia barata ya te dejo?

-No hables así de Lily-dijo James enojado

-Me entere de todo el espectáculo que hizo el otro día-dijo Amy maliciosamente-no puedo creer que te siga gustando. Tú que te caracterizabas por ser un chico que sólo salía con mujeres que tenemos cierto nivel

-De fáciles-dijo Sirius

-Tú no hables Black-dijo Amy enojada-que para eso tu me ganas y por mucho

-Pero es diferente-dijo Sirius

-BASTA-dijo James harto de la situación-Amy si solo veniste a amargarnos la vida te pido por favor que te vayas y nos dejes en paz

-NO querido-dijo Amy-sólo vengo a recordarte que ahora que entremos a la Academia Nacional de Aurores me las pagar-dijo malévolamente-una por una

-Un momento-dijo James-¿TÚ vas a entrar a la Academia?

-¿Acaso compraste tu entrada?-dijo Sirius sorprendido

-Claro que no-dijo Amy altaneramente- entre como todos, así que recuerden que me las van a pagar muy caro. Adiós, nos vemos en la academia-dijo mientras salía muy feliz, dejando a unos chicos muy, pero muy enojados

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Sirius- ¿Qué se cree esta tipa?

-Calma amigo-dijo Remus tratando de calmar a sus amigos- no pueden dejar que eso les afecte

-Como no nos va a afectar-dijo James histérico- no puedo soportarla otra vez

-Si, pero…-empezó a decir Remus, pero inmediatamente corto la frase al ver quien había entrado al hotel

-¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto James extrañado

-¿Estas dispuesto a perder la felicidad?

* * *

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 2 semanas desde que Lily y Libby se habían regresado a EU. Las elecciones para la cámara de diputados se habían llevado acabo un día anterior, dejando como ganador a Henry. Todos sus colaboradores estaban muy emocionados por este hecho, y se encontraban preparando el festejo que tendría lugar ese día en uno de los mejores salones de conferencias que había en la ciudad.

Glynnis y Petunia se encontraban tan felices el triunfo que había tenido Henry significaba todo lo que habían deseado, un alto nivel social. Pero a Henry le pasaba exactamente todo lo contrario, por cada lugar que pasaba se acordaba de su hija y todo esto empeoro cuando vio el parque en donde días antes había estado con su hija, en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida y decidió que era hora de corregirlo.

* * *

Aunque estaba más que decido Henry todavía tenia ciertas dudas al respecto, pero no podía echarse para atrás porque ya le había avisado a la otra persona. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto¿Su familia lo apoyaría? Y lo más importante ¿Ellas lo aceptarían?

-Tampoco podías dormir-dijo su madre entrando al despacho

-Estoy un poco confundido-dijo Henry sinceramente

-Un poco-dijo su madre- por 6 siglos esta familia a estado sacrificando alguna parte por Inglaterra-dijo mientras veía los cuadros familiares- Brazos, piernas, ojos…

-Las leyendas de las batallas son prácticamente ellos-dijo Henry sonriendo

-No sigas esa estupida tradición-dijo su madre abrazándolo- ¿Sabes lo que vas a sacrificar? Tu corazón

* * *

El día había llegado, y gracias a la pequeña plática que había tenido con su madre todo estaba claro y muy decido

-Gracias-decía Henry mientras estrechaba la mano de algunas de las personas que se encontraban en esa sala- Las pasadas semanas recibí mucho apoyo y soporte de los votantes para esta candidatura, de lo que me hubiera imaginado. Me encantaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para darles las gracias a todos ustedes-dijo viendo la cara de alguna de las personas más importantes de Londres- Algo que se dieron cuenta es que en las pasadas semanas hubo ciertos comentarios sobre mi conducta- al escuchar esto Kevin puso una cara de desconcierto total- Yo se que no me estado comportando como esta sociedad lo necesita. Pero saben, después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, logre acomodar mis prioridades y creo que es tiempo de ponerlo en práctica, por lo cual quiero anunciar a mi renuncia por la candidatura-al decir esto Glynnis y Petunia no pudieron evitar poner una cara de horror total, esto significaba que todo lo que habían soñado se iba muy lejos- Representarlos sería el mayor logro en mi carrera política, pero creo que eso sería imposible si no me sirvo a mi mismo. Verán, he cambiado-dijo sonriendo levemente- y es son importante mis aspiraciones políticas pero hay otras cosas más importantes. Gracias-dijo mientras salía de la sala evitando la cara de las personas que se encontraban ahí

-¿Te volviste loco?-le dijo Kevin al salir de la sala-he hecho todo lo que ha estado a mi alcance para que estés en este lugar y no voy a permitir que lo eches a perder

-Me has mentido-dijo Henry enojado-y se que le mentiste a Libby

-¿Libby?-dijo Kevin sorprendido-impedí que tu vida se estropeara. Salve la reputación de tu familia. Cuando me entere que esa niña estaba embarazada, sabía que tenía que alejarla de ti, por el bien de todos

-Sabía sobre Lily-dijo Henry sorprendido

-Claro que lo sabía-dijo Kevin altaneramente-es mi trabajo saberlo-Henry al escuchar esto no pudo aguantar más y le dio un puñetazo a Henry, justo en el lado derecho de la cara. Petunia al ver a su abuelo tirado en el suelo se acerco a él y le pregunto- ¿Estas bien?

-Cállate-dijo Kevin muy enojado

-Henry-dijo Glynnis al ver como se iba- querido. Se que mi papa se equivoco, pero ¿que va a pasar conmigo?

-Vas a sobrevivir-dijo Henry mientras salía por la puerta en donde trataba de buscar su felicidad

* * *

Para Lily tampoco había sido fácil esa despedida. Cada vez que veía algún cereal de chocolate se acordaba de su papa. Y cada vez que veía sus pulseras o que escuchaba una moto se acordaba de James, había tratado de comunicarse con él pero simplemente las lechuzas regresaban con las cartas. Y por el teléfono nunca lo encontraba. Estaba muy triste pero tenía que seguir con su vida, tratando de olvidar la maravillosa temporada que había pasado en Londres.

-La mesa 6 quiere café-dijo una señora que estaba trabajando de mesera, junto con Lily. En una de las tantas bodas que tenían programadas para esta temporada- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Lo siento-dijo Lily apenada-es mi solicitud para la universidad, la tengo que presentar el lunes

-Ok-dijo la señora sonriendo-yo te cubro

-Gracias

-Buena suerte-dijo la señora mientras dejaba a Lily completando todos los datos que le pedían.

-Señores y señoras-dijo Libby- la novia le gustaría compartir este baile con su padre-dijo mientras sus compañeros empezaban a tocar la música y veía como Lily se entristecía pero seguía con su aplicación.

Libby cuando tratado de cantar la canción se le hizo imposible, ya que vio algo que la dejo sorprendida. Henry estaba en la fiesta! Buscando a su hija, lo cual era demasiado para Libby, no podía imaginar a su hija con su padre.

Lily de pronto sintió la necesitad de levantar la vista, y cuando lo hizo se llevo una agradable sorpresa. Su papa estaba ahí! Y se estaba acercando a ella. Cuando estaba muy cerca de su papa le dijo

-¿Que haces aquí?-dijo sorprendida

-Sólo vine porque-empezó a decir Henry muy nervioso-tengo algo muy importante para decirte…y espero que…escribí todo-dijo enseñándole una servilleta-en el avión, como unas 15 veces… por lo que vine… Lily-dijo mientras le tomaba la cara-te quiero, y en verdad lo siento. No cambiaria nada de ti, no cambiaria ni siquiera un solo pelo. Creeme que…

-Te quiero papa-dijo Lily interrumpiendo su discurso, mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas

-¿Puedes concederme este baile?-dijo Henry sonriéndole con cariño a su hija

-Escucha Lily-dijo Henry mientras bailaba-yo estoy acostumbrado, que cada vez que vienes a pedir perdón debes traer un regalo muy grande

-NO entiendo-dijo Lily al escuchar a su papa

-¿Puedo interrumpir?-dijo una voz a su espalda

-JAMES-dijo Lily mientras lo abrazaba muy fuerte- estuve tratando de comunicarme-dijo Lily mientras bailaban

* * *

-Nunca quisiste que me fuera-dijo Libby cuando Henry ase acerco hacía donde estaba ella- ¿cierto?

-Nunca hubo nadie más-dijo Henry cierto-¿verdad? Creo que te debo una disculpa muy grande

-Crees que esperado 17 años por una disculpa-dijo Libby tratando de no llorar. Henry al escuchar esto no pudo evitar besar a Libby, de la manera que no lo había hecho por mucho tiempo

"_Finalmente logre tener mi baile padre-hija. Claro que lo interrumpió mi novio. Y cuando mis padres empezaron a besarse. Algunas veces las cosa no salen exactamente como uno quiere, soy mejor"_

"_Sólo si tenían duda sobre que paso con Glynnis y Petunia, no se preocupen terminaron exactamente donde deberían"-_ Glynnis se caso con el director de la ex –campaña de Henry, y Petunia se caso con el horrible Vernon Dursley, un hijo de un dueño de una importante compañía de taladros.

"_Igual de Kevin"_

-Puedo ver las sonrisas en sus caras-decía Kevin mientras se encontraba arriba de uno de los famosos camiones de 2 pisos- y para todos aquellos que hablen ingles, ese no es el nombre de una gran hamburguesa-dijo refiriéndose al famoso Big Ben

"_Eso fue lo más cerca que pudo estar del Parlamento en su vida. Mis padres se volvieron a casar, pero esta vez si fue legal. Creo._

_Y de mí, no termine en la Univerdad de New York, pero antes que se desilusionen, si entre a la Academia Nacional de Aurores. En donde Sirius me comento que me voy a encontrar a cierto problema con patas, llamado Amy, pero no importa ya que estaré cerca de James._

_Y este es mi final feliz"_

_FIN_

* * *

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola ") a todos:

¿Que les pareció el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y espero todas sus opiniones. Lo único que tengo que decirles es muchísimas gracias por haber leído la historia y que me hayan esperado tanto tiempo. Espero que les hay gustado el final.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de decirme su opinión sobre la historia, y en verdad espero que les haya gustado la historia.

Bueno nos vemos en otras historias.

Bye

Besos

Sam

XD


End file.
